The Long Road Ahead
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: After getting back from Wizard training, Max finally gets to start high school. But when he and fellow student Molly Fuentes get kidnapped by Russian sex traffickers/wizard hunters, Max will do anything to get them home. But is Molly hiding something?
1. Highschool, Finally!

Max's POV

Finally! I'm sixteen and ready for high school, this year is going to rock! I know the middle school is in the high school so I have technically been to high school before, but now I was officially a freshman. Well I should have been a freshman in September but because of wizard training I had to miss the first few semesters and am now joining just after the spring break.

"Hey Max." Alex drawled from the couch, laying on her back with her legs in the air. I smiled at my lazy sister as I got my stuff together in my school bag, which could on consist of a notepad, pen, my iPod, jacket, some money ($20, score!) and my phone.

"Morning Alex." I replied, my mood too good to be messed with.

"Big day huh? Getting labelled the new kid, getting beat up by the jocks, having the awkward moment where you say hi to your friends and they shun you because you've been away to long…" I shook my head at her and I heard her sigh as she sat up. "Fine, don't listen to my great advise, but at least here this warning." I turned to look at her to see an oddly serious-very unlike Alex-expression on her face. "A new Janitor was hired a couple weeks back and I've noticed him following and watching me and Harper quite a lot, especially me. I don't trust him and I don't think you should either." I would have brushed her off but something told me she was being completely serious. I nodded.

"Thanks Alex, I'll watch out for him." I said, giving her a hug before leaving the room.

I rocketed down the stairs of the sub station as fast as I could, grabbing a sandwich my father had just finished preparing for a customer before dashing for the doors.

"Hold it right there young man!" I skidded to a halt at my moms voice, it being enough to send a shiver down my spine. I turned back around, innocently holding the sandwich with a hopeful smile.

"Hey mom." I said, trying to sound upbeat. She had a stern look on her face as she approached me. I gulped as she grabbed my cheeks, waiting for a massive rant about why I shouldn't steal sandwiches.

"My baby's going to his first day of high school." she gushed, pinching my cheeks. I groaned, preferring to have a rant.

"Mom, let me go or I'm goanna be late." dad was nice enough to pry her off me, Justin coming out of the kitchen to help keep her away. Mom had tears in her eyes as dad held her in his arms.

"Max." I turned to Justin, his black hair slicked and his hands smelling of cheese. "High school wasn't the best of times for me, considering Alex took over nearly all of my friends beside Zeke, cost me over $300 over the course of those years and nearly destroyed the world at least twice, and all the other stuff that happens in high school." I raised an eyebrow at what he was saying and he cleared his throat. "But what I wanted to say was good luck, you never know what's going to be on the road ahead once you start high school." I chuckled, now wishing I had taken him seriously.

After letting my mom drag me into one more bone crushing I headed for the doors.

"Thanks for the sandwich dad!" I shouted, running from the sub shop with my dads 'MAX!' following me down the street.

I breathed in the fresh, late June air as I walked, looking forward to seeing all my old friends again. I missed them and the way we would always joke around. True they didn't always get my random thoughts and ideas, but that defence was there for a reason and it was doing its job well.

"Hey buddy I'm trying to walk here!" I heard a female voice scream with a hint of an accent. I turned to see a girl with shoulder length tousled blonde hair that had a short dark blue side-swept fringe. It was obviously dyed but the skill behind the blending of colours was amazing. She was smaller then me by a few inches but that didn't damper any of her beauty.

She turned with the cab as it rushed round the curb in front of her, giving him the finger as it sped past. Her skin was tinted slightly brown, the same tan colour as mine. Her clothes were simply a pair of loose grey boot-cut jeans, a green band shirt with a black guitar on it, a tight open light blue cheque shirt and a leather jacket. She looked amazing…yet familiar.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped at me. I froze, staring at her. "Well?" she asked and I was broken from my stupor.

"Uh sorry, just watching you flip that guy off." I mumbled and she glared at me. "It was awesome." she smiled slightly, looking down at her sneaker covered feet.

"Thanks, but it is just giving someone the finger. It's not hard." she said with a definite hint of a Spanish sounding accent under her New York accent.

"Well yeah, but it's cool because you had the nerve to do it. My mom and dad always advise me not to do it because people might get very pissed and start a fight. I know it's because they love me, and don't get me wrong I love them, but I wish they would back off sometimes, you know?" I finished rambling to look at her, to see she was glaring at me. I gulped, wondering what I did wrong.

"No, I don't know what you mean so you can screw off too!" she snapped before flipping me off then stomping off across the road towards the school. For a few minutes I just stood there, letting the busy New Yorkers bustle and bustle their way to work around me.

It was only when someone pushed me did I realise that I had five minutes to get to school. I took off running down the street, dodging past cabs as I crossed the road before the school came into sight. I could hear the bell ring as I approached the school grounds. Great, first day back and I was starting it by being late.

As I staggered through the front doors, a flash caught my eyes and the darted over to where Alex's locker should be, if memory serves. Sure enough there she was, ready and dressed while holding a plate of short-stack pancakes. I chuckled as I jogged over.

"Hwy Alex, good to see some things never change." I panted as I stopped beside her. She smiled, opening the locker next to hers.

"There, put your stuff in. the code is 4. 6. 15." my brow furrowed as the numbers sounded familiar.

"Isn't that Mason's birthday? The 15 being the 15th century?" Alex blushed darkly, shutting her locker.

"Since when did you get so-" she stopped, freezing on the spot. Before I could ask what was wrong, I was stopped by a heavily Russian accented voice.

"No eating in the hallways!" I jumped, the voice so cold and emotionless that it sent an unnatural chill down my spine. I turned to see a large man hunched over a mop. He had thick grey hair that grew on his head, chest, face and arms. He had a nick in one of his ears, like a cartoon dog that's been in a fight. He looked like he was hiding a secret, the accent (thanks to too much TV) causing me to think the worst.

"S-Sorry man. I'm new but it won't happen again." I tried to sound confident but it didn't come out so well. He sneered, standing up to his full height (6'5. WTF!) that towered over my 5'11 by a good couple feat.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." he whispered, his heavy accent making him sound like he wanted to murder Alex and me. He was so close that I could smell vodka on his breath (I guess some stereotypes are true) and read his name tag. It read Uri. He grunted down at me before walking away, dragging his mop and janitor cart behind him.

"That's the new janitor I was talking about. Creepy huh?" I nodded. Something was definitely wrong with this guy but I couldn't think much more on the topic, the tardy bell blasting in my ears. I dashed off to music class as fast as I could, being sure to keep out of Uri's way.


	2. First Impressions Are Never Easy

Max's POV

I can't believe it, what Alex said was true! My friends pretended they didn't know who I was. I tried talking to them but they didn't even wait to hear my name, just carried on down the hall.

I didn't do anything though, just took my lunch outside. This sucks, I thought they'd be really happy to see me. As I walked around looking for a seat, I saw a group of kids, led by a really big guy that reminded me of Nelson from the Simpson's.

"Hey new kid, this is our bench. Move on." he ordered, his group laughing behind him. I shook my head, standing up.

"I'm not new. I was a student here but I had to leave for a few months. I'm Max, Max Russo." I said, holding out my hand. A hush went over the entire outside area, everyone staring at us from the circle that had formed. I really hope I wouldn't get caught up in a fight, I only condone hitting when it's really necessary.

"You." I turned back to the big guy in front of me. "You have a lot of guts talking to me like that." I gulped as he walked up to me and squeezed my eyes shut as he grabbed my hand. "I like that." I opened my eyes as I felt him shake my hand, a big smile on his face. "My name's Rick." I wanted to roll my eyes at the name but decided to go with the new kid routine, it seemed to be working.

This Rick kid seemed to be pretty feared around the school. Everyone kept giving me these weird looks as I walked down the hall with the guys during forth period. As I stopped at my new locker, Rick and the others raced past.

"Max come on! That nerdy kid Alfred brought in his pet snake, we're going to shove it down his pants!" I didn't want to follow them. Although he didn't remember me, Alfred had still been my friend. Unfortunately Rick was strong as he dragged me down the halls.

I ran at the back of the group watching them shove kids out of the way to get to Alfred. On our third small staircase I spotted Rick shove a girl away from the banister, who toppled over from the momentum. I leaped to her, grabbing her waist like that lunchroom scene from spider man. She was suspended above the bottom step, the drop not very far from the ground. Our eyes connected, mocha brown to emerald green.

"Hi." I gulped, my heart pounding. It was the girl from the street corner, the one who seemed to like flipping people off. She didn't look mad though, just shocked. "We have to stop meeting where you nearly get assaulted." I said lamely. I really need to work on the timing of my awkward moments now that I'm back in public area's. The corners of her mouth twitched up slightly, like she remembered something before it disappeared.

"Hi…Max?" she said, her green eyes shinning with confusion. I blinked, how come she remembered me, I have no idea who she is.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I think I said the wrong thing, again, because her surprised look turned to a glare.

"Because I saw you introduce yourself to Rick. Great choice in friends by the way now let me go!" she snapped harshly.

"But you weren't-"

"Max! Drop the chic and lets get Alfred!" the shout surprised me and I dropped the girl. She landed on her side on the steps, grunting in pain. I wanted to apologise but I was busy getting dragged away by Rick.

After finding Alfred and shoving Slithers down his pants, Rick dragged me back outside. I really was starting to dislike this guy, he was pushy, mean and just generally a bully.

"Ok guys, who do we see here that wants some…special attention?" I had no idea what that meant, but it sounded bad by the way all the others laughed. "Ok Max, pick someone." I hesitated before pointing at a girl sitting on a bench reading a book, figuring that was the kind of attention he was offering. Rick looked over and smirked.

"Nice. Watch and learn Maxus, watch and learn." I wrinkled my nose at the nickname, personally preferring my full name to that. Rick walked over to the girl and started talking with her, but she just ignored him. It was when he sat down and started stroking her arm did she turn and slap him before screaming at him to go away. I smiled, her accent making her sound even more deadly. Wait, accent?

I ran over to them, pulling Rick away before he could do anything to the girl.

"Hey just leave it. Rick leave her alone." I warned but he wasn't listening.

"You'll regret that you little Spanish bitch!" he snapped. My eyes widened, this guy really had an anger problem. The girl glared at him.

"One; I'm Brazilian you idiotic pig headed _Cabrao._" (I think she said something in Portuguese because I didn't understand the last word) "And second; you know I could take you and kick your sorry ass to central park and back!" Rick's look darkened.

"Oh yeah? Sixth period, you and me outside the front of the school. Lets see who beats who." he would actually beat up a girl? I know that sounded sexist but Rick was huge. The girl's eyes narrowed and she stood up, her book left on the bench.

"Fine, but don't go crying to your _Puta _of a mom," (I understood that one and had to choke back my laughter when he stared blankly at her) "when I beat your sorry ass all over the sidewalk outside." Rick glared at her and I was afraid the fight would start now. Thankfully the bell rang and I dragged Rick off to fifth period.

Throughout the whole of math class I was dreading sixth period. What would Rick do to that girl? What would the girl to do Rick would be a better question. I jumped as the bell rang and I dashed out of the classroom before Rick could corner me. My next class was history and I sat at the back. I had it with both Rick and the girl and I could see them sending each other dirty looks until the girl raised her hand.

"Miss, I have a stomach ache."

"Go to the nurse miss Fuentes." she mumbled, not looking up from her magazine. The girl stood up and walked out, glaring at Rick as she did. Rick's eyes narrowed and he raised his hand.

"I need to use the bathroom." he stated bluntly before getting up, grabbing the bathroom pass before heading out. I fidgeted in my seat, unable to think about anything else but the girl. What Rick was doing wasn't fair and I had to help. I stood up, shifting awkwardly towards the teachers desk.

"Uhh…I need to go talk with Mr. Laritate." the teacher raised her eyes from her magazine to give me a look.

"It can wait until after class." she mumbled, flicking the page over. I gulped, my eyes shifting to the clock.

"But it's really important. He said the he needed to talk to me about…wrangling in my troubled calves to be branded?" she raised an eyebrow and I felt myself start to sweat.

"That sounds like something he would say. Hurry up." I smiled appreciatively at her, grabbing the hall pass and bolting from the room.

Dropping the pass, I sprinted to the front of the school, passing a grumpy Uri along the way. I thought I heard him mumble something in Russian but I ignored him. I burst out the front doors of the school to see Rick standing over the girl, who was laying on the ground with her foot between his legs.

"If you even think of going any further your grape sized man berry's will pay the price." she snarled and I swear I saw Rick blush. I ran at Rick, pulling him off the girl. Close up I could see she had a bruise under her eye and he had a bloody nose.

"What the hell Maxus? I was just about to win!" Rick snapped.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him. "She's a girl man and fighting doesn't fix anything." the girl scrambled to her feet.

"So you think I can't take care of myself?" the girl snapped. I froze, not expecting that.

"What's going on here?" I turned to the Russian voice, never thinking I would be happy to see Uri. He stopped behind Rick, who shrunk away from him fearfully. Wimp.

"Sorry, we were just messing around." I mumbled lowly, not looking at him. Uri sneered before turning to the girl.

"You two, go back to your classrooms, I will have to have a chat with this girl." he said. Something about his voice made a sick feeling cloud my stomach. Rick nodded, running off while wiping his nose. "Go boy, now." Uri ordered and I took a few steps back, noticing the white van that was pulling up on the other side of the street. I turned and walked away, stopping on the inside of the door to peek through. I could just hear them talking.

"So you have spirit little von, I have been vatching for quite some time now." I saw the girl back away, a disgusted look on her face.

"That's a little creepy." she said and I chuckled. That quickly went away when Uri advanced on her.

"Don't be so rude, I have a life changing opportunity for you." he said somewhat menacingly and I gripped the door handle tightly. "You will come with me to Russia and become my slave to sell." the girl full on backtracked, Uri stepping forwards to grab her arm.

"LET ME GO YOU _filha da puta_!" Uri's eyes widened and he slapped the girl.

"Don't you dare insult me!" he snarled. I ran out the door, plunging all my weight into Uri's side. He yelped in pain as he crashed to the ground. I turned to the girl.

"Come on, we need to get back inside and get someone!" I yelled, my entire body filled with adrenaline. She nodded.

"Ok, lets-Max watch out!"

I would have turned, but I felt something hard and cold connect with the back of my head. I stiffened before I slowly felt my body crumple to the ground into a pile of semi-consciousness. I felt the soft hand on the back of my head be yanked away before a large fist grabbed my hair.

"He's out cold boss, vat do ve do vith him?" I heard a voice that didn't belong to Uri ask. I tried to move, but found I couldn't, my body feeling to sluggish to obey my brains orders.

"He's von of de Russo children isn't he?" I assume one of them nodded because he continued. "Take him as vell den, Vladimir vill vant." what was so special about my family, you know besides the obvious.

I felt my body getting hoisted up, my arms nearly getting yanked out of their sockets, before I felt my body hitting a cold, metal floor. Just as the feeling was coming back into my arms and I was attempting to lift myself off the floor, a warm body crashed into mine, forcing me down again.

"You two stay quiet, it's long a trip." I heard laughter as the engine started up and the doors were slammed closed.

"LET US OUT CREEPS!" I heard the girl scream as she banged against the door. I moaned in pain, my head throbbing. I think she heard me because the banging stopped.

"Max are you ok?" I heard her soft voice ask. I think she crawled over to me because I felt my head get lifted and placed in something soft. "Please be ok." Justin and Alex warned me, and I didn't listen. Now me and this girl are going to Russia and will probably die.


	3. The Plane Ride

Max's POV

I groaned, rolling over in my bed. Hang on, my bed isn't hard, cold and made of metal.

"Will you stop rolling around so much? This is the third time you've rolled away from your pillow since they put us on the plane." a female voice with a slight accent moaned before I felt my body be moved and my head placed on something a lot more comfortable. I snuggled into the soft material before my eyes snapped open.

"PLANE!" I cried as I sat up so quickly my head connected with something hard.

"Ow God!" the girl cried, clutching her forehead as she fell back. My head killed from the I hit a couple hours ago, not to mention I felt groggy, sluggish and pretty much brain-dead.

"Why are we on a plane?" I demanded, forcing myself to sit up against the wall.

"Oh I'm fine thanks for asking. You drool in your sleep by the way." she mumbled sarcastically, rubbing her forehead. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry. Are you ok?" I asked. The girl nodded, letting her hand drop from her head.

"Yeah I'll live. What about you? You've been out for nearly two days." my eyes widened.

"Two days? How hard did they hit me?" the girl cracked a small smile.

"Not very. You woke up just as we reached the airport so they drugged you with something pretty strong. We've been flying for nearly fifteen hours and you've been asleep the whole way through." I nodded, looking down at where my head had been. Laying there was the girls leather jacket, crumpled into a ball with a small drool patch on it.

"Sorry." I mumbled, handing it to her when I noticed her shiver. I'm glad I decided to throw on the red open shirt over my plain white shirt. At least it staved off some of the cold.

We sat in silence for a while after that, neither of us sure what to do in this impossible situation. Sure girls got kidnapped all of the time to be sold as sex slaves, but guys? And what was so special about my family that made some guy named Vladimir want me specially?

I tried not to let how scared I was show through, choosing instead to mask all my emotions with a thoughtful expression. It was hard though. I didn't know why, but something about this girl made me want to talk to her, comfort her in this unexpected hour of darkness. I even contemplated telling her I was a wizard, but that was too much for anyone to understand. But most of all I felt an overwhelming need to protect her. I could see it in her eyes. Despite the brave face she was putting on I could see all her fear, anger and sadness in her eyes, looking like it had been stored up for a long while in the deep depths of those emerald pools.

I decided to break the tense silence between us.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name, mine's-"

"Max Russo, I know who you are." she cut in and I saw her face change. She looked hurt and a little annoyed. I wonder what I said that upset her. She must have noticed my confused expression because she sighed heavily, folding her arms across her chest.

"My name is Molly. Molly Fuentes." her introduction was icy, like she didn't really want to tell me. I considered the name for a moment, seeing if it held any meaning to me. I felt like I knew it should but I couldn't place where in my life she belonged, so I shook my head, turning back to look at her.

"Molly Fuentes, that's a nice name." I said and the corners of her mouth twitched up in response, her green eyes sparkling with warmth.

"That's what you said the first time," she mumbled to herself. What first time?

"But I was wondering how you knew my name?" the sparkle in her eyes vanished leaving behind angry wounded ones. The transformation surprised me, not knowing what mistake I had made. I was about to ask what I did wrong but she beat me to it.

"The reason I know your name is because we've been in the same class together since the last year of middle school." she paused, probably taking in my surprised expression. "Not only that, but I tutored you in math before the summer!" she spat the last part before getting up and storming over to the other side of the cargo hold, curling herself into a shivering ball as far away from me as possible. I sat there stunned and angry at myself. How could I overlook her so drastically. Her eyes were enough to make anybody stop and stare and she was undeniably beautiful, yet I had spent nearly a year without so much as batting an eyelid.

Now that I thought about it, Molly had been there a lot. She would smile at me when she passed me in the hallway, whisper an answer to a question that I didn't know in my ear and whenever I did something deemed 'To random for the situation' she would laugh through the awkwardness and make me seem less stupid. She had been there for me and I hadn't even given her a single thank you. I was about to apologise but the next words she spoke chilled me to the bone.

"It's your fault I'm here." the cargo hold was big but the echo made the words travel all the way around.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Surely it couldn't be my fault. Uri said he wanted her specially, nothing because I did.

"Rick told me you pointed him out, _Maxus." _I flinched at the awful nickname. "If you hadn't done that they we would have never had a fight and Uri never would have been able to corner me." at the last words she huffed and her eyes caught mine. I was surprised by how heavily guarded they were. I was about to look away, but a single tear slid down her cheek and my heart nearly exploded from the need to comfort her. She didn't even seem to notice it, she just continued to glare at me. I crawled over to her, sitting beside her so close every time she shivered her arms would brush mine.

"Molly, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you're here, I'm sorry I got you into this and most of all I'm sorry for having no memory of you." her eyes closed and I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. Just as I was about to move away, I felt a sudden pressure on my shoulder. I looked to see her head resting on it, her body curled against mine for warmth. I wrapped my arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"I don't blame you Max, nobody notices me that much at school, unless you're one of the ones that find abandonment funny." my brow furrowed and she sighed. "My parents abandoned me when I was eight and for the past eight years I've been through six, going on seven, foster families."

"Going on seven?" I asked and she sighed, looking at the floor.

"I've been in a bit of trouble this year, just some small stuff, and I get the feeling that they're going to move me on to another family. That means I'll have to move again, start at a new school and go through being alone all over again." she finished, wiping her eyes even though she only cried that single tear.

"Don't cry Molly." I mumbled, stroking her arms. They were so cold, the leather jacket discarded beside her. She chuckled.

"I'm not crying, I haven't cried since I was eight…well emotionally anyway. If it's something that's physically beyond my control then yes tears will show, but there's no emotion behind it." I felt sorry for her, she had been through so much and yet she still held her head high.

"Well the bright side is that, now that we've been kidnapped, you can't move away and we can stay friends." Molly turned her head up to look at me, the sparkle back in her eyes.

"Just like I remember, you always try to look at the upside of life." I smiled at her and she giggled. "That won't do much good when we're dead though." she finished and my smile vanished. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I hugged her closer to me, not wanting to let her go. She sighed, snuggling into my side.

"You're warm." she mumbled and I smiled.

I sat there for a while as I held her against me. I think she fell asleep but I couldn't. I had been asleep for two days and now my body was too buzzed. The jet leg once we reached wherever we were going was going to suck massively. At one point during the night Molly started tossing, thrashing in my arms. Her mouth was forming shapes and sometimes she would cry out.

"NO! PLEASE!…DON'T SEND ME BACK!…HELP ME MOM!" I held her against me, her faced buried in my chest. She calmed down after that, a sweet smile coming onto her face as she cuddled up against me completely, so much that she was nearly in my lap while tears streamed down her cheeks. I stroked her hair, wondering where she wouldn't go back to.

I fell asleep a little after that, her smile filling my dreams. If Molly and I made it out of this I would spend every minute making up for all the friendship she had offered me that I had thrown back at her. I would protect her, even if I had to use my wizard powers.

* * *

><p>No Ones POV<p>

Alex walked through her house, wondering where everyone was. She knew Justin was downstairs with her mom making sandwiches and her dad was in the kitchen raiding the fridge. But Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Justin!" she shouted down the stairs, only to be met with annoyed grunts as he trudged up the stairs.

"What Alex! I'm working!" he yelled but she only rolled her eyes.

"Max isn't home and it's been nearly…" she quickly checked the clock. "…a whole day?" Justin's eyes widened.

"How could we not notice he was gone?" Justin asked as Alex sat on the couch.

"I don't know, but we gotta find him, knowing Max he's probably lost in a library or something." Justin chuckled.

"Yeah, he may be stupid but I don't think he could get in that much trouble."


	4. Meeting Vladimir

**Hey sorry it's been a long wait but I am super swamped. Anyway thanks for your understanding and here's another a chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

I was woken by a slam, instinctively clutching Molly's body closer to mine. We were in a different position from the plane. We weren't propped up against the wall but were instead strewn carelessly on the floor, Molly's body in front of mine a few inches from me with my arms wrapped tightly around her. It felt like we had be thrown in.

"Now you to keep quiet, it's a long drive to St Petersburg from here," a voice said as laughter started up.

An engine revved into life and Molly groaned, lifting her head from resting on my arm.

"Max? What's going on?" she asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position. I sighed, rubbing my face.

"I think we're heading for a place called St Petersburg," I mumbled, sitting up against the wall. Molly's eyes widened.

"We're in Russia?" she cried.

"Shut up back there!" a gruff voice that sounded like Uri shouted. I sneered at the wall before laying my head back against the wall.

"Max?" I looked over at Molly. "What do you thinks goanna happen to us?" I sighed again, opening my arms for her. Although slightly reluctant, she slowly crawled into my embrace and curled into a ball on my lap.

"I think that, once we get to where they are taking us, we will wait for the opportune moment before making a clever escape," I whispered into her blonde hair. Molly lifted her head and looked at me.

"How can you be sure?" she asked and I grinned.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," I said, fighting off a smirk at the hidden message in my words. Molly gave me an unsure look before shrugging and snuggling back into my chest.

* * *

><p>Rough hands grabbed my shoulders as the doors to the van opened, blinding me temporarily with light. Molly was wrenched from my arms, kicking as soon as what was happening set in.<p>

"Let me go! Let me go! Max help!" she cried as she struggled towards me. I struggled as well, until a blow to my stomach caused my legs to buckle out from under me.

"Stop struggling! Vladimir vants to speak to both of you!" Uri roared as he pulled me along.

I didn't know where we were but my senses could tell a few things. It was cold and I could see snow around. I could hear wind howling through the air and taste the staleness of the frozen air mixed with smoke? Before I had the chance to look around I was shoved into a building and led down a corridor with a lot of doors on each side. It was rather old fashioned, the building made of old wood that barely kept the cold out.

"What's through those doors?" I asked. Uri sneered down at me.

"Living quarters," he mumbled.

"For who?" I asked and Uri glanced over at Molly who had been pushed into place beside me.

"You'll see," he said with another chuckle. Before I could ask I was shoved through the very last door at the end of the corridor.

Inside was a dank little room only holding a few items. One was a table covered in dollars, euros, currency for almost every country. Maybe a million of each. Sitting behind the table was a man, arms folded over the money. He was slim and muscular with slicked back black hair and a thin moustache and beard covering his strong jaw. His eyes were grey, almost black.

"Uri, stand by the door, the rest of you leave," the man instructed. The others nodded as Uri let them out before shutting and locking the door. There was a long pause. "Mr. Russo I presume?" he drawled out in a thick Russian accent.

"Vladimir?" I asked and the man nodded.

"Yes, and I presume the girl is Molly?" Molly snorted.

"I'd say it was a pleasure but…" Vladimir's face darkened.

"Take her to von of the rooms," he instructed and Molly was dragged out, struggling as usual.

I stared down at Vladimir, weighing my options on how I could get me and Molly out of this. Magic would be my first choice, as long as Molly didn't see.

"I hope you don't intend to use your…skills as a means to escape," I froze, staring at Vladimir. "Because the charm around your wrist rather prevents that," I looked to my wrist to see a sliver bracelet with a red gem in the centre around my wrist. I looked back up to meet this mans eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked and Vladimir chuckled.

"You may not know me know Mr. Russo but you will," he said as he stood up. I watched as he circled around the room like a vulture circling its prey. That's right, I can do fancy similes. "vhere do you vant me to start Russo?" Vladimir asked.

"Who are you?" Vladimir chuckled.

"Although I was born here in Russia, I am no mortal like the rest of them. I also know that you are no mortal, Max. You are a vizard." he gave me a sick smile at that last one. "For now I vill not tell you vat I am but I vill tell more of a different subject."

"But you never really did answer my question," I countered and he sneered at me.

"True. If you must know I am an Ungifted." my eyebrows creased together.

"An Ungifted? I've never heard of one of you," I said and he chuckled.

"Not many have. An Ungifted is someone who cannot use any powers," I snorted.

"Sucks for you huh?"

"But also cannot be harmed by any form of magic or magical creature," he finished and my smirk dropped.

"I can see how that would be helpful," I mumbled and he smirked.

"But not being affected by magic is not enough. I demand power!" his voice raised and I flinched. "Others vere granted power vhile I was left to rot!" I could already piece together this guys past.

"Older brother or sister get their powers? I've been there buddy," I said. He glared at me, fury in his eyes and he stalked over to me and punched my jaw, sending me to the floor.

"Younger sister if you must know, but she vas dealt vith," he said with venom in his voice as he walked back over to the other side of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I managed to gasp out, holding my jaw as I pulled myself back onto my feet. I heard Uri give a snort of laughter.

"My sister met her end so that I could get vhat vas mine," he said before flicking his hand. Before my eyes a plate of fruit appeared on the table. My eyes widened and I looked over to an exhausted looking Vladimir.

"I thought you said you were Ungifted," I said and Vladimir grinned.

"Magic can not affect me still, but thanks to an ancient spell I was able to transfer half her powers into me, even if this is just a simple conjuring spell. Unfortunately it vas too much for her body to handle and she died before I could get all of her powers."

I glared at Vladimir with disgust. I could see he felt no remorse for basically murdering his sister and all he saw in me was the other half to his quest for powers.

"What are you going to do to Molly?" I demanded, my voice shaking with anger.

"That question is certainly not vat I was expecting," Vladimir mused and I fought back my growl. "She is…different to all the other girls here. I can not tell if she is mortal or not but if she is not vat we think she is then she vill at least sell for a good price."

My eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about? Molly is mortal," I said, praying that she was. Vladimir chuckled, nodding his head slightly.

"Ve shall see," he mumbled as Uri grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. I was dragged down the corridor again and thrown into a room three doors down from Vlads. Uri threw me onto the floor before backing out of the room and locking the door. I scrambled up, throwing myself against the door.

"Let me out! Where's Molly!" I yelled through the door.

"Max!" I heard someone shout back off to my right. I walked over to the wall and placed my ear against it.

"Molly? Is that you?" I asked.

"Max! they locked me in here!" she answered through the wall. I could hear the distress in her voice. "Max, when are we going to get out of here?" I asked. I sighed.

"I don't know Molly. It looks like this magician's been locked in his own trick," I said, slumping down against the wall.

There was a long pause and I could hear Molly copy my position. "You were right Molly, this is all my fault," I mumbled in self pity. I heard a sigh.

"This wasn't your fault Max, Uri was targeting me anyway. If anything it's my fault you're hear. I'm sorry Max." I sighed.

"Let's just try and think of a way out of here," I mumbled. I didn't blame Molly for any of this. If it wasn't me he caught, it probably would have been Alex.

All I can do now is keep my promise and make sure no harm comes to Molly. Without magic though, this could prove to be impossible. Soon my eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into a distressed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Review!**


	5. We Need To Escape

**Hey I'm hoping my reviewers will come back but thank you purplesushigirl for keeping up with me :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

I could tell Max had fallen asleep again, which meant he would be no help at all for the next 10 hours. He could sleep through an earthquake. I wanted to go home, wherever I could consider home was, I'm not really sure.

I could hear all the other girls around me in the other rooms, all of them crying or knocked out from the drugs that were being pumped into their bodies. I knew about places like this, places where young girls were kidnapped, drugged to the point of being brain-dead then sold as sex slaves to anyone with enough money.

They wanted me for the same thing, I could tell. The first sign was the pill that hadn't fully dissolved in my water, or the funny smell that was coming from my food. Either way I knew I wouldn't be eating or drinking anything.

I was pacing the room, looking for anything that could help me escape. My plate lay discarded by the panel that opened up from the bottom of the door. My eyes landed on the knife and fork by it and I could feel an idea coming.

Picking up the knife, I used the thin edge to slide it under the panel and flip it. Like I hoped the panel opened.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself. Pushing my arm through, I angled it up and looked for the door handle and grabbed it, my fingers just being able to clasp it. I pulled on it but it didn't budge. "Damn!" I hissed. I took my arm back and took a quick look out the panel. No one was around, probably either asleep, drunk or having sex.

Taking the knife again, I took another quick glance around before jamming the knife into the key hole as hard as I could. I twisted it roughly to the right and heard a satisfying crack before the door swung open.

"Still got it," I mumbled smugly to myself. You don't move around six foster families without picking up a few things.

I looked to my left. Max's room was right next to mine. Taking the knife, I knocked carefully on his door.

"Whoa…who…who's there?" I heard a groggy voice mumble as a small banging sounded through the door.

"Shhh! Max it's me," I whispered.

"Molly? Are you ok?" he whispered through the door.

"I'm fine but what about you? Did you eat the food?" I asked.

"No, it smelled funny. Normally I would go for that but it didn't seem right this time." I chuckled quietly.

"Same old Max."

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing, just stand away from the door," I instructed and I heard him shuffle away. Taking a deep breath, I jammed the knife into the key hole, twisted it and yanked the door open. Max was staring at me wide eyed.

"How did you…?" he asked but I stopped him.

"We don't have time, come on we need to get out of here!" I whispered worriedly, heading for the exit.

"What about the others?" Max asked, staring at all the locked doors. I sighed.

"Even if we opened all these doors, most of them are so drugged up they won't be able to move," I explained. Max's brow furrowed.

"Shouldn't we at least give them a chance?" I sighed, handing him the knife.

"Fine you open the doors while I take care of something. Jam the knife into the key hole and twist to the right," I instructed and he nodded, heading to the first door.

I turned, heading down the dingy corridor until I reached the one at the end. Pressing my ear to it, I couldn't hear anything so I carefully checked to see if it was locked. It wasn't and the door slowly swung open. Inside the table was still there, still stacked with all the money.

In the corner were Max and mines bags, Max's emptied out while mine was just open. After replacing all the stuff I knew Max would need (Everything but his books) I took the bags over to the table and filled them each with $25.000 of each currency.

"What are you doing?" Max hissed loudly from the doorway as I zipped up my bag.

"Funding for the ride home," I answered, throwing the single strap over my shoulder before tossing Max his bag.

"But…but this is stealing," he whispered as I walked past him.

"And how do you think we got here?" I asked, effectively silencing him as he placed his bag against his hip before following me.

All the doors had been opened and some of the girls were venturing out cautiously. Others were just laying in their beds, eyes wide open. I looked at Max, who was looking straight ahead with a stern expression and I could tell he knew. I felt pity for him, being the one to find these poor young woman dead.

I took his hand and squeezed it, giving him a small smile when he looked over to me. He nodded before pulling me along towards what I hoped was the exit. Once he pulled us through the door we were outside and I instantly felt my body temperature drop. I stopped, clutching my jacket tighter to my body.

"We can't stop!" Max yelled over the wind, grabbing my arm and leading me away. I couldn't see anything through the snow storm so I just let Max lead me away from the awful place we had been trapped in.

We walked, more Max pushing us at a hurried jog, until he finally stopped us. I was panting, shivering and very tired. I took a look around, noticing my breath coming out as small clouds in front of my face.

We were in what looked like the woods, trees surrounding us on all sides. Snow covered the ground, the result of my shivering. Max was pacing around looking all over the clearing.

"We'll rest here tonight then carry on down the mountain in the morning," he said before slumping down against a tree that sheltered its ground from the snow.

"We're on a mountain?" I cried, causing Max to leap up and cover my mouth.

"Yes and we need to be quiet. Unless you want either angry Russian's or an avalanche coming down on us," he said in a hushed voice. When I didn't answer he took his hand away. "Good, now stay here while I go get some fire wood," he said and before I could speak another word Max was gone.

I shivered some more as I waited for him to come back. Snow was still falling but everything that had just happened was just starting to settle. I had been kidnapped, locked away and then broken out of a sex trafficking organisation with the school clown.

I sighed as Max came into my thoughts. For the first year of high school he just disappeared, no explanation and I was without someone who I considered a close friend. To top it off his first day back we get kidnapped and he doesn't remember a thing about me. I'm not goanna lie, that hurt…a lot.

I snapped out of it when I heard Max coming back, his arms laden down with snow covered sticks.

"Hopefully these will light," he mumbled, putting them down and going through his bag. I watched as his eyes widened and he started to go frantically through his things. "Where are my books?" he yelled, staring at me with wide worried eyes.

"I left them back at the warehouse," I said and his eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what you've done?" he whispered in an icy voice.

"No? What?" I asked. Max paused and I could see the troubled look pass through his eyes.

"Nothing, just get some rest," he mumbled before slumping down against the tree again.

"What about the fire?" I asked, still shivering.

"It will attract to much attention," he grumbled, turning away from me.

I sighed. Clearly he was done talking to me and had reverted back to ignoring me like he had done for a year. Picking another sheltered spot I lay down and let myself drift off to sleep. Today had been a long day…

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

Vladimir glared at the wall as his men finished explaining what had happened only a few hours before.

"So you s-see Vladimir, basically everyone of the girls who veren't too drugged escaped…plus $25.000 dollars of each currency are missing," each man stiffened as Vladimir let out a heavy sigh.

"You let them escape?" he hissed.

"They vere very sneaky…but they left these behind," the unfortunate man chosen to break the bad news offered and handed Vladimir some books when he turned around.

"Vat are these?" he asked, glancing at each cover.

"The boys school books, but the von vith the vorn cover is rather suspicious," one explained. Vladimir raised an eyebrow as he opened it.

The men watched as Vladimir's eyes widened. Each flinched as he started chuckling.

"Oh this is very good," he mumbled as his eyes scanned over a page repeatedly.

"Vhy?" one of his men asked. Vladimir chuckled again as he turned the book so his men could see.

"You see this spell?" they all nodded at the one he was pointing at. "It's a tracking spell, a simple one that I should be able to conjure up,"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that these little brats aren't quiet rid of us yet. Men, ve vill hunt them down and make them pay for crossing Vladimir Strique!" his men nodded before racing from the room, preparing themselves for hunting the children. Vladimir's smirk dropped as he glared down at the book in his hands, his eyes trained on a small sentence written in the front page.

Property of Max Russo, Do. Not. Touch!

"You can't hide from me Max Russo. I vill get your powers…and the girls too," he growled darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review!**


	6. How To Catch A Train

**Very happy that I have at least one Reviewer! purplesushigirl thank you! You are awesome! Can you do me a huge favour and advertise this fic? I really need more Reviews if I'm going to continue. Much love if you do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

For the fifth time that night I curled myself into a tighter ball, trying and failing to stave off at least some of the cold. I felt like loads of tiny little knives were piercing at my skin and my hands looked like they were set to vibrate.

I looked over at where Molly had chosen to sleep and saw that she, too, seemed to be suffering from the intense cold. Although I was still angry at her, I figured we would both need to keep warmer.

Picking myself up, I trudged over to her before sliding down the trunk of the tree and sitting next to her. She sat up, looking at me strangely.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice wavering with the cold. I sighed, opening my arms.

"I figured we should do more to stay warm," I explained. Molly looked unsure, the same hesitance whenever I offer kindness to her, but accepted the offer and crawled into my arms. As soon as she was settled I could feel some more warmth creep through my body at our contact. We were both silent for a long while and I figure Molly had fallen back asleep.

"Why were you so mad that I left your books behind?" Molly's small voice asked.

I didn't answer for a while, weighing my options. I could lie and say school work, but apparently Molly knew me quite well so I don't know how believable that could be. Or I could tell her the truth and would probably have to show her to make her believe that I'm not crazy.

I glanced down at the bracelet locked around my wrist. I had already tried to pry it off, resulting in the gem glowing before my fingers and wrist were burned.

"Max?" I looked back over at Molly.

"They were my school books, I needed them," I said bluntly. Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about school so much?" damn, I knew she wouldn't buy that.

"Since I decided to actually try," I snapped back. She glared at me before rolling away, keeping in our embrace. "So even though you're mad at me you still want to cuddle?" I said smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just don't want to get cold again," she mumbled.

We didn't talk anymore after that.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I rolled over, cold gripping me. My eyes shot open and I sat up in the snow. Molly was still curled into a ball, shivering. I sighed as I looked down at her. I couldn't help but wonder at this strange girl. At one point she could be kind, caring and nice to talk to, other times she acted like she wanted to bite my head off just because I said hello.<p>

She rolled over, facing me with a troubled frown on her face. My eyebrows scrunched together as I stared down at her, wondering what she was dreaming about.

"N-No please. I can't go back. Someone help, please," she mumbled in her sleep. I reached forwards, grabbing her shoulder.

"Molly. Molly wake up," I said sternly, shaking her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"Max?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Yeah, it's just m-" I couldn't even finish the sentence before she leaped at me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I was stunned as she clung to me but slowly circled my arms around her waist.

"Please don't leave me. Please." I was surprised to hear her beg, but only tightened my arms around her.

"I won't." and it was a promise I was determined to keep. Molly nuzzled her face against my chest, seeming very unwilling to let go. This was the side of Molly I was starting to like, the affectionate side that showed me that maybe we could be friends once all this was over.

"I think I heard something from over here!" Molly and I started apart. My head snapped over to where the voice's were coming from, Uri's gravely voice sticking out at me the most. "Come on, let's check it out!" I was up, pulling Molly with me in less then three seconds.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" I said, grabbing my bag and hers. Molly nodded, taking her bag.

"Which way?" she asked as I started off into the trees.

"Down," I answered, running down the mountain with Molly's hand gripped in mine.

We ran for what felt like hours, dodging trees and tripping in the deep snow. Briefly my feet levelled out on something hard but I kept running. This resulted in me getting thrown off my feet when Molly stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing? We need to keep running, not stop!" I cried, trying to get her to follow me.

"Max look down!" she yelled. I looked down, noticing the road under my feet.

"And?" I asked, still trying to pull her along.

"Max! it's a road!" she yelled back. I stopped trying to pull her along, realizing what she was saying.

"Come on, the tracks lead this vay!" a Russian accented voice yelled.

Grabbing my arm, Molly pulled us along the road. Although it could lead us to help, there was no cover to hide us.

"There they are!" I pushed on faster, overtaking Molly and basically dragging her along the ground in order to go faster. My lungs felt like they were going to explode, but I kept going as a small town came into sight.

"Just a…little further…Molly…keep…going!" I panted.

"Trust me…I'm keeping…going!" she panted back, pulling her hand from mine to run beside me easier.

We entered the town at top speed, earning a few stares. I pulled Molly down a few streets, all the buildings old and tall. Finally we had to stop, all but collapsing against the wall of a building that I think was a bakery. Molly looked like she was ready to pass out, sitting on the floor with her head between her knees.

"I can…feel my heartbeat…in my…teeth!" she gasped out. I nodded, to out of breath to answer. After a few minutes I pushed myself off the side of the building.

"I'm going to go in this store and ask for directions to the closest airport. You wait here and call if something happens," I said with more ease. Molly nodded, opening her bag.

"Here, buy some food," she said, holding up twenty Euros.

"Do they take these in Russia?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Hopefully."

I sighed as I walked out the ally, trying not to attract any attention. Before entering the bakery I took a look around. This place looked like it belonged in a period movie. Everything was cobbled, no tarmac road in sight while most of the buildings looked like they were made in the early 1900's.

Opening the door to the bakery, I was greeted by a wall of warmth. A man turned to me, a thick head of black curly hair covered by a thin hairnet.

"Hello?" he said, standing behind a wooden counter.

"You speak English?" I asked, rather surprised. His eyebrows shot up.

"American? Don't see much, or any of you around here," he mused, kneading some dough on the counter.

"Uhh, yeah, can I have some bread please?" I asked and he nodded.

"Da," he said with a smile.

"Where is here?" I asked and the man looked surprised all over again.

"Why you are in the pleasant little town of Kranoye Selo, just south of central St Petersburg. Has been around longer then Romanov legend," he said, laughing at something I'm guessing was a joke. I chuckled nervously.

"A-and do you have an airport?" I asked. The baker looked at me blankly before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Airport? We don't even have internet here and you're asking for an airport? Funny American," he chuckled. I shook my head, wishing he would stop taking everything so lightly.

"Is there anyway I can get to an airport?" I asked a little more hurriedly. The man stopped laughing and appeared to be thinking.

"The only thing I can offer is the train station on the edge of town," he said, pointing out the door as he placed some bread and what looked like cheese in a checked handkerchief before tying it up. I followed his finger, feeling my newly warmed blood run cold at the sight of two familiar men in suits run around the square, seeming to be looking for something.

I ducked down, hiding under the window. The baker looked at me before looking out the window again.

"You in some kind of trouble boy?" he asked.

"You could say that," I mumbled, chancing a glance out the window. The baker nodded, going about his business as normal.

"Vell it's a straight shot to the train station, you can see it from here," he said. I nodded at him. "I'll tell you ven they go then you run like hell," he said.

"I have a friend in the ally," I mumbled.

"Then you vill have to go get them as well. I have a back entrance you can use," the man said, opening the bench for me to sneak through.

"Thank you," I said as I passed him.

"Don't mention it kid," he said with a smile.

"My name's Max," I said as I stopped by the back door.

"My name is Boris," he said, his smile still in place. I nodded before exiting the bakery.

I ran round the side of the building, coming up behind Molly as she peered around the side of the building.

"Molly," I whispered and she jumped.

"Don't do that!" she hissed quietly.

"I take it you've seen the goons?" I asked and she nodded.

"What do we do? There's at least ten and we can't sneak around all of them," she asked, peering out again. I leaned over her shoulder, looking out as well.

"You see that train station?" I asked while pointing. There was a pause before she nodded. "In about five seconds we're running for it." Molly looked up at me.

"What about the airport? And the goons?" she asked.

"There isn't one…GO!" I yelled, dashing out from behind the building at top speeds. I assume Molly followed because as soon as we got halfway across the square a voice rang out.

"There they are! They're heading the train!" I pushed on, dodging around passers by and jumping the first set of tracks as I finally reached the station.

I hopped up onto the platform, turning to grab Molly's hand to pull her up. The train at the station looked like it belonged in the 1800's, I think Justin called something like it a locomotive once.

I headed for the first carriage I saw and leapt through the door. Just as I did I felt the train kick into motion, causing me to bang my head against the wall as I got up. A man in a blue uniform closed the door, staring down at me with a disdainful look.

"MAX!" I heard a muffled voice shout. I could see the train overtaking Molly as she searched desperately for a way inside, the goons right behind her.

I ran along the windows, searching for anyway to get her inside. I promised I wouldn't leave her and I never break my promises. I burst out of the passengers carriage and into the luggage carriage. Running to the door at the end, I threw it open to reveal about two meters of platform left.

"JUMP MOLLY!" I yelled over the whistle of the train and the rumbling of the tracks.

"MAX! I CAN'T DO IT!" she cried, already slowing.

I was panting, trying to think of anything I could do to help her.

"_This girl in distresses needs a hand, help me get her to American land!_" I chanted, waving my hand behind my back. A burning sensation ripped through my wrist and I could feel my skin tear as I cast the spell. "JUMP MOLLY!" I yelled as the train left the station.

Closing her eyes, Molly put on a last burst of speed before she leaped from the platform. I'm so glad her eyes were closed. That way she couldn't see how she managed to jump ten feet before barrelling into me and sending us both into a stack of luggage. I covered Molly's head as suitcases rained down on us. When they finally stopped, I pushed all the bags away.

Molly was gripping me tightly, her hands bunching my shirt while I held her waist tightly. I chuckled, trying vainly to ignore the searing pain in my wrist as I lowered my mouth next to her ear.

"Told you I wouldn't leave you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that's a good action scene for you, hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review!**


	7. Where're We Headed Now?

**Even though I got no reviews, I updated anyway. **

**Hope you like it, whoever reads it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

I was looking over my wrist while Molly explored the luggage carriage. The skin was burned a raw, looking like it would scar.

"Do you know where we're headed?" Molly asked from a corner. I looked over at her.

"No actually. We just had to get away from the town," I answered, hiding my wrist from her.

"Then we should probably find out where we're headed," Molly summed up, heading for the passenger carriage. I got up and followed her.

"Wait, we don't have tickets or boarding passes. You stay here while I try and find us some answers," I said, turning to go.

"Wait." I stopped. "Did you get any food?" she asked, smiling sheepishly. I pointed to my bag.

"You should be able to make a sandwich." Molly's eyes lit up and she pounced on my bag. I chuckled as I slipped into the passengers carriage.

Walking down the corridor, I passed a few rooms, each occupied until I found one that was empty. Going inside it was a simple carriage room with two padded benches separated by a table. When it looked like no one was planning on using this room, I went back to the luggage carriage.

"Molly, there's a room for us," I said as I opened the door. She looked up at me, half a cheese sandwich in her hands.

"Max you have to try this!" she said with her mouth full. I chuckled. It was good to see a girl who wasn't afraid of being gross. I liked that. I leaned down and let her shove the sandwich in my face. I managed to get a bite out of the cheesy mass and heard Molly laugh as she pulled it back. It was good, smoky and gooey from being in my bag for half an hour.

Once I swallowed the mouthful I motioned for Molly to follow me. "Come on, there's an empty carriage that we might be able to use if no one sees," I said as I checked the corridor for the ticket inspector. "Ok, come on," I said, slipping into the corridor and heading for the empty carriage.

I opened the door and waited for Molly, who quickly entered the carriage and sat down on one of the benches. I followed, shutting the door and closing the curtains across the door.

"Well this is nice," Molly said, stretching out on the bench with her back against the window.

"Yeah and the view isn't bad either," I said, pointing out the window. Molly turned and I could see her expression reflected in the window as she stared at the vast countryside hills and forest covered in a layer of snow.

"Wow," she breathed. I smiled at her from across the table. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded. But I wasn't looking at the view. I couldn't look away from her, her blonde hair sitting around her shoulders while her blue fringe swept across her forehead in an easy side parting. Her eyes, green and sparkling, were taking in everything.

"Max look!" I snapped out of my trance to look out the window, seeing a pack of wolves as they raced across the snow. "That's amazing," Molly said, turning to look at me.

I looked away from the window to smile back at her.

"Tickets! Please have your tickets ready!" Molly and mines eyes widened.

"Max what do we do? We don't have tickets," Molly whispered quickly, looking towards the door.

"Uhh…" I was trying to think of something, anything but as the ticket inspectors shadow appeared I panicked. "Under the table!" I cried as I ducked down, pulling my bag down with me. I heard a groan but Molly slipped in as well, just as I heard a click as the door opened. Unfortunately there was only really enough room for one person, which had Molly lying on top of me. "Well hello," I whispered with a smirk.

"Shut up," she hissed back. I suppressed my chuckles. As the ticket inspector looked around, Molly shifted slightly from on top of me.

"Could you not?" I asked. Molly gave me a strange look.

"I'm checking to see if he's gone," she said before she started shifting again.

_Baseball! Baseball! Baseball! _I chanted over and over again in my mind as her hips rubbed against mine. Don't blame me, she's hot and I'm a 16 year old boy, frankly I'd be worried if my downstairs wasn't having a reaction.

"Ok, he's gone," Molly whispered, shimmying out from under the table and standing up. I followed, stretching. "I think it's time we got some sleep." I nodded as Molly lay down on one of the benches, curling herself up slightly. I sat down opposite her, leaning on the table. Within minutes she was asleep, her mouth slightly open as she breathed deeply.

I smiled as she rolled over on the bench, shivering slightly while goosebumps rose on her skin. Shaking off my checked over-shirt, I gently placed it over her before heading for the door. After taking a quick look outside, making sure the ticket inspector wasn't around, I slipped out and walked down the corridor.

"Excuse me?" I asked an elderly woman as she tried to walk past.

"Yes?" she asked, giving me a smile.

"Do you know where this train is headed?" I asked, causing her eyebrows to shoot up.

"Well young man we are headed south from Russia and I believe the last stop is south China," my eyes widened.

"China?" I asked and the woman nodded. "Well I guess that will give us some great distance between us and Vladimir," I mumbled, more to myself then the woman.

"Pardon?" I shook my head at the woman.

"Nothing, thank you very much," I said before heading back to the room.

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

I groaned, finding it almost impossible to get comfy on this stupid bench. It was cold, made of an uncomfortable material and made my nose itch. But it was the cold that bothered me the most. Every time I nearly drifted off, a shiver would run down my spine that jolted me awake.

A sudden warmth enveloped me and I snuggled into it, sighing contentedly. I heard the door to the carriage open and when it closed I opened one eye. Max was gone but his check shirt was over my shoulders, covering me like a blanket. I sighed again, slipping into the sleeves before I closed my eyes. I heard the door open again.

"Princess?" I heard Max mumble sarcastically and I wanted to roll my eyes. "I know you're awake Molly," he said but I ignored him, wanting to get a little shut eye. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my hand instantly punched out, hitting something soft. "OW!" he cried as I sat up groggily.

"Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were…oh its you never mind," I said smugly. Max glared at me.

"Very funny, now come on we have to go back to the luggage carriage," he said while holding his nose with one hand and his bag in the other.

"Why?" I asked as I sat up.

"The ticket inspector makes rounds every half hour and I don't want to be playing hide and seek with you every 30 minutes," he said, opening the door and checking around. I glared at his back, pulling the jacket tighter around my body.

"Ok just don't expect to-"

"I think you broke my nose!" Max cut off as he opened the door to the luggage carriage.

"Men are such babies," I mumbled as I followed him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

No One's POV

Vladimir glared at his men as they hung their heads. "They escaped? Again?" he asked..

"Sorry Vladimir, they just managed to get on the train," Uri grumbled out. Vladimir looked at him. "A train headed for China," Uri finished.

"Vhy do you all make it so hard?" Vladimir asked. "I give you money, I give you the ability to track them vherever they go and you still fail me?" he shouted. All the men cowered, knowing Vladimir's temper and what he could do to them if it got out of hand. "Fortunately for you I can rectify your mistakes," he said before turning away.

The others left the room but Uri stayed. He watched as his boss steadied himself.

"On a train two children flee, taking with them powers that belong to me. Demons rise to halt their escape, even if some lives you must take." red mist appeared around Vladimir as he chanted his spell, taking the form of what Uri could only name as a demon. "Go! Bring me those children!"

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

I rubbed my nose as I set my bag down on the floor.

"It's freezing in here," Molly groaned as she put her bag down next to mine.

"You can thaw out in China," I mumbled and her eyes widened.

"What? China?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, this train stops in China which I'm pretty sure will have a good airport that can take us home." Molly nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan but until then how do we stay warm?" she asked and I opened my arms again. She sighed as she stepped into my embrace, keeping her back to me as we sat down. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I leaned down so my mouth was next to Molly's ear.

"I see you like my shirt," I said with a smirk. Molly turned her head to glare at me, miss-interpreting how close we were as our noses banged together.

"It keeps me warm," she snapped back. My arms slackened around her and she shivered.

"I'm pretty sure that's me Princess," I said.

"Whatever, just…wrap your arms tighter around me," she mumbled, blushing as she looked away.

"Like this?" I asked, tightening my arms around Molly's slim frame.

"You're so full of it," I heard her mumble as she leaned back. I took my arms completely away from her, causing her to swivel round to catch my confused face.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You think just because I need you to keep warm just for a little bit, you get to act like some big Adonis to waltz in and save the day." my eyebrows were almost in my hairline as she ranted on. "Well this is real life and in this real life situation I need you to not act like a giant jackass and just…help me," I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you want me to do?" I said in a mocking voice. Molly blushed brightly, looking away.

"P-put your arms around me, around my waist," she said and I complied.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Tighter, I'm trying to warm up here," Molly said quickly, not looking at me.

"Why don't you just direct me," I snapped back. Molly glared at me.

"Fine! First you…have to find a comfortable place to put your arms." Molly picked up my arms and placed them across her stomach and around her waist. "Then you-you have to make sure they're tight s-s-so that's I can be…warm." I noticed her tense and slipped one of my arms out from her waist and gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's better if nobody is so tense I could snap them in two if I wanted to," I said with a smirk as I slowly started to stroke her shoulder, massaging it gently. Molly glared at me but I felt her relax. "You're warming up," I whispered.

"And you're still an ass," she whispered back, turning to look at me.

"I prefer being the Prince Charming every Princess like you needs," I said back. She turned to give me a good natured glare, mischief in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Where's the charm?" I smirked, leaning my face closer to hers.

"You have to admit, I'm charming," I said. She leaned closer, daring me to try and best her.

"We'll see," we were so close to each other, our noses brushing as we each tried to best the other. But I could feel myself loosing as her eyes, her deep green eyes, started to draw me in. My own eyes were closing as I leaned in further.

"Max, we shouldn't…" I pulled back, giving her a confused look.

"Oh, yeah…definitely a bad idea," I mumbled, feeling myself blush from embarrassment.

A flash of red crossed my peripheral vision. "Max I'm sorry if miss-"

"Shh!" I said, getting up and starting towards the door.

"Max what's going-"

BOOM!

I was thrown back as the door, the front half of the carriage, was blown off. My head hit the floor and my vision blurred.

"What was that?" I groaned.

"I don't know, but there goes the rest of the train," Molly mumbled. I sat up and watched as our carriage and the actual train sped away from the disconnected carts.

"Oh…crap," I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go...what will happen?<strong>

**Review and find out**


	8. Train Crash

**Thanks for all the Reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

I ran over to the other end of the carriage, looking out the window. "Uhh Max? I think something's up with the engine!" I cried. Max got up and joined me, looking out the window at the almost flaming front of the train as the steel bolts popped from the pressure.

"Something's wrong!" Max yelled over the noise as he opened the door, jumping out onto the connecting piece of metal between the carriages. "Stay here while I check it out!" before I could object he was off, climbing up and towards the engine of the train.

I moved around the carriage, feeling the train pick up more speed every second. Finally I went back to the door. "We're going way to fast!" I shouted up to Max. At that very second Max landed in front of me (and scaring the crap out of me) completely out of breath.

"No one's driving this train!" he shouted.

"What?" I screamed.

"We're going to have to jump!" Max yelled, running to the opposite door and opening it. I watched the tracks wiz by at almost 100 miles a minute.

"After you," I said smugly. Max glared at me.

"Then we'll unbuckle the carts," he said, getting up and heading towards the other side of the carriage. There was a flash of red and Max leaped away from the door.

"Damn demons," I heard him grumble.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said hurriedly, jumping back onto the carriage connecters. I made a note to ask him about that later. "Hand me something to break the cart couples with!" he yelled.

"Why?" I asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Because it's stuck and I can't push it down hard enou-stop leaning on my ba-" Max's foot slipped and his back slammed onto the cart couples. I winced at the crack I heard before my hand shot out grabbing his wrist.

"Max!" I cried, pulling him up as hard I could. He came right up in my face and suddenly everything around us froze as I stared into his deep brown eyes, the feelings our near-kiss coming back to me.

We were broken out of our daze by a crunching noise. We both turned to see the engine of the train speed away, the cart couples snapping and getting crushed under the train.

"And to think that could have been you," I said, pulling Max up. He gave me a glare as he stood up.

"If we live through this…remind me to thank you," he grumbled. "Well now we can just coast to a stop-"

BOOM!

I was getting sick of these explosions as I was thrown into Max, who caught me as we both flew back, his back hitting the ground. "Oh God that hurts," Max groaned. I sat up, looking out towards the slightly red open sky.

"You were saying?" I asked, looking at the suddenly broken bridge ahead of us. Max looked up before letting his head flop back down.

"Great. I hate those things," I definitely heard him say something this time, seeing as I was kind of laying on top of him. Before I could ask him though he pushed me away and got up.

I noticed his limp as he walked over to some chains in the corner. "Here, hook this onto that railing," he said, handing me a chain on a hook. I nodded, tying it on and securing it tightly. On the other end of the chain was a large hook.

"What are these guys transporting?" I asked Max and he shrugged.

"Who knows, all I can say is brace yourself," Max said as he shoved the chains over the side of the train. We watched the chains catch on the tracks, me and Max sharing a look before the train jerked violently, sending us sprawling backwards again.

The train tipped, turning sideways. Max and I struggled over to the door, grabbing our bags along the way. We stopped at the door and I grabbed Max's hand.

"Well…this is our stop," I said and Max gave me a grim look before he leaped from the train, pulling me with him. As soon as we hit the snow I think I missed being on the train. It was cold, wet and I just generally didn't like snow.

Max's arms wrapped tightly around me, one of his hands cradling my head to cushion it from any impact. We rolled over and over again until we finally came to a halt, Max on top of me. I could feel his breath on my neck, warm pants fanning over my skin. Slowly he sat up, pulling me with him. I turned with Max, both of us watching as the train and luggage carriage tumbled through the gap and dropped into the chasm below.

The engine landed in the ice but the impact of luggage carriage that cause the engines explosion. Max turned me away, shielding me from a blast of heat that singed some of the leaves on the trees around us. I heard Max hiss and knew he had been burned slightly.

Finally he pulled back. "I hate trains, hate them," Max mumbled. I looked at him before bursting into fits of giggles. "What?" he asked as I continued to laugh.

"That's the understatement of the century!" I laughed. Max stared at me before a smile broke out on his face and he started laughing too.

"Oh yeah? What about you? Or is the Princess not afraid of anything?" he asked and I shook my head. He grinned, racing at me. "RAAAAHHHH!" he cried as he picked me up and hoisted me onto his shoulder.

"MAX! Put me down!" I laughed as he raced around the snow.

"But a princess never walks, she is carried! And you should be happy! We're alive!" he laughed, starting to spin me around.

"Fine then you can carry me back to the USA," I said and he stopped, lowering me back onto the ground.

"Do you know the way?" he asked, his hands still on my waist. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Ok, then I suggest we find a place to stay again," he said, already walking (Or should I say limping) away towards the forest.

"Are you sure your back is ok?" I asked, concerned for the fall he took.

"I'm fine and look, there's a foot bridge for the gorge. We can rest under the cover and carry on in the morning," he said, already heading over to the bride that looked like a bus station.

But he only managed to make it about half way before he collapsed into the snow, unable to even roll over.

"MAX!" I cried, running to his side.

"I'm fine," he insisted as I helped him sit up. I scoffed.

"Yeah right, you can barely keep yourself up right," I said, pulling his arm over my shoulder and standing him up. He groaned as he walked, his back barely keeping him up. Finally we made it onto the bridge and I sat him down against the wall. "Let me see your back," I demanded and he shook his head. "Let me see," I said again. He groaned, turning his back to me.

I grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Goosebumps instantly rose over his skin as my hands ghosted over his back. I could feel his muscles under my fingers, his shoulders and back nicely toned from who knows what. I couldn't see much in the dark but I could make out purple and black marks covering his back, looking painful.

"Well it looks like it's just some serious bruising. You'll be fine, just don't strain it."

"Great, can I have my shirt back now?" he asked, his teeth chattering. I nodded, handing him the shirt. He pulled it on quickly, still shivering even after rubbing his arms. I watched him, feeling sorry for him. "N-N-Now W-W-What?" Max stuttered. I sighed, hating what I was about to do.

Cuddling against his side, I opened his bag and pulled out the jacket I knew he had in there and wrapped it around his shoulders but buttoned it up over my chest, pressing us together tightly.

"We stay here where it's sheltered until morning and then we follow the train tracks," I said and Max scoffed.

"You want us to walk to China?" he laughed but I just glared at him.

"The next stop genius." he instantly stopped laughing, looking rather sheepish. I rolled my eyes before snuggling back into his warmth. I heard him sigh as he settled down, getting ready for another night in the snow.

I woke to Max holding me tightly, his arms tense. I could feel his head was raised and looked up to see him staring intensely towards the start of the bridge.

"Max? What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Nothing, just stay here," he said, unbuttoning the jacket and keeping it on my shoulders as he stood up. "Who's there?" he demanded into the darkness. There was no answer.

"Max, what is going on?" I asked a little more forcefully.

"I heard you! Who is there?" Max demanded again. This time I saw it, a shape moving around in the snow. I stood up, coming to stand behind Max.

"Who is that other one?" a gruff voice demanded. "Bring her forwards!" I shivered, grabbing Max's hand.

"She goes no where!" Max growled, stepping in front of me. The shape came closer, stepping out of the snow and into clearer sight. He was tall and husky, a stomach hanging out over his belt. he wore classic Russian robes and a woolly hat.

"You are children?" the man asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, so just leave us alone!" Max snapped back. The man stared down at him before he chuckled.

"I could do that, or you could follow me and get out of this weather." Max and I shared a look and I shrugged. Max looked a little uneasy but sighed.

"Fine, but any funny business and you'll be sorry," Max grumbled before following.

"Don't worry Max," I whispered as we followed the huge Russian man. "I think this guy is cool."

"How can you tell?" Max whispered.

"I just can, he seems legit," I said before concentrating on getting through the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review with love!**


	9. Alexander To The Rescue

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Thank you to 88Keys best reviewer by far!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

I watched closely from behind as Molly and I followed the bear like Russian guy. He still hadn't told us his name, he had only offered me his robes but I refused. I wasn't taking anything from this guy, he just didn't feel right to me.

Finally, after spending almost an hour that I could have spent sleeping trudging through the snow that only heightened the pain in my back we came upon a hill looking down on a one story cabin.

"This is it?" I asked. Molly turned and gave me a glare but the big guy chuckled.

"Yes. It might not be much but it's more then enough for old Alexander."

"Is that your name?" Molly asked and he nodded.

"Yep, but call me Alex. Now come, it is cold," he said before heading towards the cabin. I turned to Molly.

"Do you still want to follow this guy? A cabin in the woods seems pretty sketchy huh?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"He's a nice guy Max, just trust him," she said and I scoffed.

"Yeah, look where trusting Russian guys has got us," I said, already turning my pain filled back on the cabin.

"Then trust me." I stopped at her voice. I turned around and looked over to Molly. She was clutching my jacket tightly around her, shivering from the cold as she stared at me with tired eyes. "I'm not going down there without you Max." I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but if we get hacked to death by a crazy guy in the woods then I am never speaking to you again," I mumbled, staggering past her and down the hill.

"Fine by me," I heard her grumble as she followed.

The hut door was opened for me as I approached it, Alexander giving me a smile as I limped through. The cabin was…nice. It had a very rustic feel to it, a giant fireplace lighting up the room. Before it was a big wooden sofa with what looked like bear fur as the cushions.

"You might want to rest, you seem to be injured," he said with a touch of concern in his voice.

"Thanks for the tip," I said as I limped towards the sofa. I all but fell onto it, sighing from the comfort as I settled into the fur. Molly came and sat by my feet.

"Do vant a bandage for your wrist?" he asked but I shushed him, quickly glancing over Molly. It looked like she hadn't heard.

"Don't talk about my wrist, it's just a little...rubbing from the bracelet," I whispered.

"Vhy don't you take it off?" he asked.

"I can't," I mumbled. He looked like he was going to say something else but Molly cut him off.

"Thank you Alexander, for taking us in like this," she said with a smile.

"Is no problem little girl," Alexander said and I could tell he was smiling. "Tomorrow I vill take you to closest town."

"Do you know where we are?" Molly asked.

"You're in Mongolia," he said.

"What's the fastest way back to the united states?" I asked. There was a pause.

"I guess I could take you to the local airport, that will take you further south," he said after a while. "You could take a flight from there?" he offered.

"We'll take it," I said before Molly could reply.

"Vell ok then. Goodnight children," Alexander said before I heard him walk away and close a door.

"Further south? Wouldn't it be better to wait and head to China and get a plane straight home?" she asked but I shook my head.

"No, we need to move quickly. We have the money," I said bluntly, already snuggling back into the sofa.

"Why?" my eyes opened and I looked up at Molly, who was staring down at me.

"Because…we don't want those Russian guys catching us so we need to move quickly," I said shortly.

"They're still chasing us? I'm pretty sure we ditched them back in Russia," Molly said. "Do you really think they're still following us?" she asked in a low voice.

"With the money and technology they have, I wouldn't be surprised. They probably feel if we're left alive we'll tell the police about their hideout," I mumbled.

There was a long pause. "Is that what that red light was from the train that destroyed the bridge?" I stiffened. She wasn't supposed to have seen that. I couldn't tell her about the searcher demons Vladimir sent after us, she couldn't know about magic.

"That was just the setting sun rapidly melting the ice on the bridge causing it to rot and break," I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

"But it was dark," she pointed out.

"So now you're an expert on Russian climate?" I said, sitting up and staring at her. She averted her eyes, looking towards the ground.

"No," she mumbled and I smirked.

"Good," I said before laying back down. I groaned, feeling my back sting from my injuries. The things I've done for this girl.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Molly asked, coming to sit beside me.

"Yeah…just help me get my shirt off again," I said, turning my back to her.

I felt her hands grip my shirt and slowly she pulled it up. As soon as it was over I heard Molly gasp.

"Oh Max," she whispered, her voice cracking. I felt her hands skim my back and I hissed as I felt it burn.

"Why does it hurt so much? I thought you said it was just slight bruising," I said, trying to turn my head to look at her.

"There's so many," she whispered.

"So many what?" I asked again, turning around. My eyes widened at the look in Molly's eyes.

They were glazed over as she fought to contain her emotions. Before my eyes, tough girl Molly Fuentes leaped into my arms, crumpling against my chest.

"I'm so sorry Max, this is all my fault that you're hurt. Those bruises and burns wouldn't have happened if I had paid better attention on the train and not let you fall. And those burns from the explosion…" she trailed off as she buried her face against my bare chest.

Well this was certainly a turn of events, having a hysterical Molly in my arms. I knew she wasn't crying but she was pretty close. Carefully I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Shh, it's ok Molly. This isn't your fault, it was my choice to protect you. Wounds heal," I whispered gently. Molly pulled back and looked up at me, her lip quivering.

"But…" I put my finger against her lips.

"No buts Molly," I said. She didn't reply, only stared up at me. I stared back down at her, her green eyes drawing me back in as the light from the fire half illuminated her face, making her tan skin glow. I remembered how we had been looking at each other on the train, how she had drawn me in just by looking at me. I started to lean in, praying that she wouldn't pull away again.

"Max are you sure you-"

"Please let me do this," I cut her off, taking her face in my hands and gently placing my lips on hers.

Everything felt…tense. I kissed her gently but both our eyes were open. It wasn't a romantic moment that I would remember for the rest of my life. If anything it was the kind of kiss you have when you stand under the mistletoe with one of your friends and you'd feel guilty if you didn't.

Finally I pulled away, blinking to clear my head. Molly gave me a cautious look.

"Well…goodnight," I said a little awkwardly as I lay back on the couch.

"Goodnight," Molly whispered.

Everything was quiet for a long while after Molly feel asleep. I stared at the fire, wondering what happened just a few hours ago. I had been in one of the most romantic situations in history, by a roaring fire, half naked with one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, and yet I had felt like I was forced to feel nothing.

Looking down at Molly, curled up in front of the fire with a blanket across her while using my jacket as a pillow, all I could think was that she was absolutely beautiful. I wanted to kiss her again, but something in me knew it would feel the same as it did the first time.

Finally I let my eyes close and I slipped off into a troubled sleep, feeling my back sting each time I moved.

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

I laid awake, staring at the fire as all my thoughts jumped around in my head. Max had kissed me. So I had no choice but to charm it, make it loose all feeling so he would not follow up on his emotions. But that didn't stop me almost melting further into him, wanting him to kiss me again and again.

But I could see he was confused on this reaction, confused on how he was unable to feel anything. I had felt him watching me for most of the night, probably trying to figure it out. I couldn't let Max fall for me, not with what I am. He couldn't know. It would put us in even more danger.

No one can know.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Once again 88Keys, thanks for the review :)<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Max's Plan

**Here's another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

"Time to be going little vons!" I groaned as Alexander's voice bellowed throughout the cabin. "You might be vanting to put on a shirt, it is quite cold outside," Alexander said, patting my shoulder. I hissed at the pain of one burn his fingers brushed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry Alexander, Max is just being a baby," I heard Molly say as she stood up. That made me sit bolt upright. That was quite a change from her crying against my chest last night because she felt guilty. "Is there a place where I can freshen up?" she asked. Alexander shook his head.

"No sorry miss, you will have to wait until we reach Bor-Ondor," he said.

"Is that the place with the plane?" I asked and he nodded. "Then lets go," I said, standing up and walking past Molly towards the door, pulling on my shirt in the process.

If she was going to ignore what happened last night, ignore what I was obviously feeling for her, then so was I.

After feeding us, Alexander set out for Bor-Ondor. The walk was a long and boring one, Alexander taking us over the bridge and along the rest of the railroad tracks until we went through a small village. We followed him through, watching the locals wave to him as we passed.

"Someone's popular," I mumbled to Molly. She only scoffed. When we reached what looked like a farm, Alexander stopped.

"Dis is vhere the plane is," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is a farm, there's not a an airstrip in sight," I said, pointing to the barn and field near to our left side.

"It is an open space with a plane," Alexander said, as if that justified it.

"Then where's the plane?" Molly asked. Alexander smiled as he led us to the farmhouse. We followed him, me getting ready to pull Molly out of here if anything funny happened. When we reached the side door, Alexander banged on it.

"Luka! Open up!" he shouted. After a few more knocks a skinny, blonde haired man wearing a thick jumper under a pair of dungarees opened the door. His face brightened.

"Alexander!" he cried, wrapping the bear like man in hug. Molly and I shared a look as the two men separated. "Vhat are you doing here, I haven't seen you in veeks!" he exclaimed in a happy voice.

"It's good to see you too my friend but I come vith a request." Luka nodded for him to continue. "Vith me I have two friends who need a ride and you are flying tomorrow if I'm not mistaken?" Luka nodded.

"Yes I am taking my shipment of wool to Australia for my buyer," he said. Alexander shot me a look and I nodded. Anywhere away from Vladimir and those maniacs would be good and across the ocean would buy us a lot of time. "Is it possible that my two friends here could hitch a ride vith you?" he asked.

Luka's eyes skimmed over us, summing us up in a quick look. His eyes lingered on me for a bit and I shivered. Molly gripped my hand in comfort.

"The plane might not be able to take all the veight. They vill have to choose who goes," he said bluntly before walking into his farm house again. Alexander turned to us.

"I'm afraid that is all he vill agree to." I nodded.

"Ok, Molly will go with him and I'll stay here until he comes back." Molly stared at me, her eyes wide.

"I-I thought-"

"That's final," I said before pushing her into the house and shutting the door. Alexander was staring at me. "I need a place to stay," I said emotionlessly.

"There is an inn in the town, come vith me and I vill show you and ve vill return to the cabin in the morning," he said. I nodded following him.

What I doubt that he, Luka or even Molly knows is that I have a plan. I already vowed to myself that where Molly goes I go and I never break a promise.

* * *

><p>Else where across the world…<p>

"Come on Max, pick up your phone!" Alex growled into her ringing Blackberry.

"What are you doing Alex? Max has been missing for almost a week and you're only just calling his phone now?" Justin yelled, racing down the stairs with a bunch of yellow flyers in his hands. Alex scoffed.

"Yeah and posters are they way to go in New York city," she said. Justin glared at her.

"Well at least I'm doing something about trying to find him. Better then what you're doing!" at that moment Theresa walked in.

"Doing what kids?" she asked. Alex quickly snatched the flyers from Justin and stuffed them behind the couch cushion.

"Sending Max a text," she said quickly. Theresa nodded.

"Oh yeah, tell him his mommy misses him and can't wait for him to come back from soccer camp," said in her mothering voice. Alex forced a smile.

"Will do mom," she said, pretending to be typing on her phone.

"Still I wonder how he could forget to tell us he signed up for a camp and left on the same day," Theresa mumbled to herself.

"Well you know Max mom, he always forgets some of the most obvious of things," Justin said hurriedly. Theresa shrugged, grabbing the laundry basket off the couch before leaving the room. "We may need to call in some help," Justin sighed out as soon as she was gone.

"Good thing I got my phone," Alex said in a smug voice as she started dialling again. Justin glared at her.

"I meant wizard help!" he snapped, already heading for the lair. Alex followed, pocketing her phone as she trailed behind her older brother.

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

After using some of the money Molly had taken to rent a room in the inn for the night, I waited until midnight. As soon my phone beeped I was up and out of bed. I looked to my phone. 12.00am exactly with six missed calls, all from Alex and Justin. Unfortunately I couldn't call back…out of credit. Hey don't blame me, those contracts are rip offs!

Anyway, I quietly headed out, being careful not to wake Alexander. I felt a little bad for being so harsh to they guy, so I left him a couple hundred euros on my pillow as a thank you.

Slipping out of the inn, I raced across the village towards Luka's farm. As I reached the field I noticed a plane sitting in front of the barn. Luka probably had it out ready for tomorrow morning. Sneaking up to the farm house, I readied myself.

"_I need a lift to see a friend, so that our journey can find its end_," I said before my feet were lifted from the air. Along with the levitating came the intense pain as the bracelet burned the skin on my wrist. As I came to the first window I took a look inside.

A shape was lying on a bed and I would have taken the time to appreciate how beautiful Molly looked dressed in nothing but a tank top and pyjama shorts if my wrist wasn't in agonising pain.

"Molly!" I hissed. She groaned, rolling over. "Molly!" I hissed again. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Max?" she asked and I quickly lowered myself to the ground as she came to the window, rubbing her eyes. "Max how did you…?"

"Get down!" I called up to her.

"What? How? Why?" she asked groggily.

"Jump, I'll catch you," I said and her eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"No, just confident," I said with a smile. She hesitated and my smile faltered. "Do you trust me?"

There was a long pause as Molly stared down at me, emerald green against dark brown. She searched my eyes, looking for any sign of deception.

"Yes," she said before retreating back into the room. I waited, wondering what she was up to.

Before my eyes, after a few seconds of waiting, Molly leaped from the window, bag by her hip. I backed up, wondering if I would actually be bale to catch her. My question was answered as she plummeted into my arms, her weight causing me to fall on my ass with the momentum.

I groaned, looking over to Molly. She was panting, staring at me. Then she slapped me right in the face. "How dare you make me think that you were staying here and abandoning me with a creepy farmer who is taking me to Australia!" she cried, standing up.

"I had a plan!" I defended, standing up in front of her. She leaped forwards, hugging me.

"Oh Thank God for that!" she said, pulling away. "What's the plan?" she asked. I grinned, pulling her towards the plane. "Max? What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see," I said, opening the door to the plane. I got in, signalling for Molly to get in behind me.

"Max we can't steal his plane," Molly said. I looked down at her, watching as she lifted a piece of her hair and started to chew on it.

"Why not, it's already loaded with his cargo and he knows where it's going so he can just pick it up later." Molly stopped chewing her hair.

"I guess that's ok then," she said before climbing up behind me. "Wait, do you know how to fly a plane?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I said with some confidence. She shrugged before leaning back. "_I want to go home and bring the girl, make flying this plane a total whirl,_" I grit my teeth through the pain that seared the skin on my wrist for the second time that night as the plane jumpstarted into life. "See, no problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review!**


	11. Plane Rides And Complications

**Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

So it turns out I can't fly a plane, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

The take off was easy, the spell doing most of the work while all I had to do was direct it. But once it was in the air I realised I would have to actually know which direction Australia was. That resulted in me flying the plane in circles for about an hour.

"Do you know where we're going?" Molly yelled over the wind.

"Of course, we're going to Australia!" I answered.

"You do realise Australia is south of Mongolia right?" Molly yelled again.

"I know!"

"Then why are you heading north, back to Russia!" I quickly jerked the stick harshly to the right, spinning the plane around and causing Molly to let out a harsh scream. "Don't do that!" she yelled in my ear but I only smirked.

It was a long flight, I think I even fell asleep at one point because when I opened my eyes after what felt like a really long blink, we were over water and it was light. A lot of water.

"Molly? How long was I out?" I yelled over the engine.

"You were asleep?" she cried, sounding very distressed. "In any case we've been flying for about nine hours."

"Nine hours? How far away is Australia?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"About twelve hours!" wow that's a long way to fly. Props to Luka for doing this nearly every week.

"So we have about three hours left?" Molly didn't answer so I'm guessing she either nodded, or knowing Molly, rolled her eyes.

I wish this thing could go faster. Hang on…I'm a wizard, I don't need to wish.

"_This plane moves far to slow, make it move faster to where the Outback grows_" Not my best rhyme so far but it must of worked because, along with the immense pain that shot through my wrist, the plane shot forwards.

"Whoa! What'd you do?" she asked, leaning forwards to yell right in my ear.

"Just gave it a little jump start!" I shouted back while cradling my scorched wrist. In less then an hour we were over land. "Molly, I welcome you to Australia!"

"Great! Now land this thing!" she screamed. There was a new urgency in her voice. Swivelling around for the first time I noticed Molly, sitting with her knees against her chest and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Molly? Are you afraid of flying?" she snapped her eyes open, green orbs glaring at me.

"No! I just don't…enjoy being very high up…ever!" I rolled my eyes before grabbing the steering stick again and pushing it forwards.

The nose of the plane dipped down and instantly I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and hold tightly. I smirked as the plane rocketed towards the ground.

"Don't we need to find Luka's delivery spot?" Molly screamed. Instantly I yanked the stick back up, bringing us back to cruising along.

"_This plane has it's place to go, take us to where only Luka will know._" The plane swerved drastically to left, already descending towards the ground. Huh, we must have been close.

The plane continued its decent, ducking below the cloud level to reveal…nothing. All there was that could be seen was the outback.

"Where's this delivery supposed to go?" Molly asked.

"I don't know! Maybe it's for a farm or something!" I suggested. The plane rattled as it continued onwards, causing Molly's hand to seek out mine again.

Finally the planes wheels touched the ground, causing us to bounce and Molly to squeeze my hand tighter. The plane rumbled along the ground and as soon as it stopped, Molly leaped from it, planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"_In an hour or two take to the sky, return to Luka and Alexander and tell them 'Thanks and goodbye'_" I grit my teeth against the pain in my wrist. I couldn't keep this up much longer or soon I would have no skin left on my wrist.

"Max which way do we go now? We're in the middle of nowhere," Molly asked.

"I don't know…which way you want to go?" I asked. Molly shrugged.

"South? It's worked for us so far?" I shrugged at her suggestion, heading off into the outback.

"There must be a road somewhere!" Molly groaned after what I think was our second hour of walking.

"How am I supposed to know?" I snapped back, irritated from the heat radiating from the sun. It. Was. Boiling. There was also no cover from the sun so we were pretty much cooked.

"Well you were the one flying that stupid plane!" Molly yelled back. It was either the heat or just her but something today was really pissing me off. Whirling around, I stood tall as she nearly ran right into me, her forehead bumping against the bridge of my nose. I hadn't realised we were nearly the same height.

"You know what? You need to get off that freaking high horse of yours and start being more helpful! So far I've done everything to get us here and we're still in danger so could you PLEASE! Either shut up or try to help!" I yelled at her. Her eyes darkened into a deep green as she stepped closer to me.

"Haven't been helpful? I'd still be stuck in that Russian warehouse and you'd be dead if it wasn't for me so don't you dare say I'm useless!" she screamed back.

"I never actually called you useless but right now you're making yourself pretty useless!" her chest heaved as she let out a frustrated scream.

"That's it! I've tried to tolerate your total idiocy but enough is enough!" she yelled before turning and stomping off in an entirely new direction.

"Where are you going? We're in the middle of nowhere!" I yelled back in a mocking voice.

"Well you say civilisation could be that way, so I'm going this way!" she screamed. A sense of déjà vu hit me from when my family and I got captured by wizard hunters.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I didn't reply, just turned and stalked off in the other direction. I didn't Molly to find my way home, I would probably get home sooner without her now.

For the next ten minutes I stomped through the outback, grumbling to myself under my breath about Molly's stupid stubbornness and how her eyes gleamed when she got angry and how her hair swished as she spun around and…I'm getting off topic.

"Something troubling ya lad?" a voice asked with a thick Australian accent. I kicked a stone as I walked.

"Yeah but it's complica-" I stopped short as I realised I wasn't imagining the voice.

"Ya alright?" I turned to the voice this time. It was a tall guy with a Hugh Jackman motif going for him. He was rugged with a scruffy short beard and thick brown hair that sat under a hat to shield him from the sun. How I managed to miss him approaching me I'll never know.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I said, still a little shocked. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Cause ya seem to be pretty ticked off about something," he said. I sighed.

"Well it's just that…I'm lost and need to find somewhere to stay," I said. The man nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Ahh, well if ya want ya can come back with me to Red Rock," he said.

"Red Rock?" I asked.

"It's a small town near the west coast. So do you wanna come?" I nodded, glad for the help.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I was about to follow him when I stopped. "…but there's a girl with me." the man looked around.

"I don't think so mate," he said with humour in his voice.

"Well we kinda got in a fight and she stormed off the other way," the man nodded.

"Well then I think we should go find her, it's not safe in the outback alone," he said as he began to walk away.

"Then where are you going?" I asked as I followed.

"Back to my jeep, I only came over here because I heard distressing noises and feared someone was hurting the animals." I ducked my head, feeling my blush raise.

"Yeah, that was us yelling at each other," I mumbled. The man chuckled.

"Ah…young love." I blushed even harder at his claim.

"Believe me, it's anything but," I mumbled.

We made it back to the guys jeep, who's name was Jack, and started off in the direction I had seen Molly go off in.

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

As soon as I felt the sting in my ankle I knew I was in trouble. I collapsed to the dusty ground and clutched my ankle. To small puncture wounds dotted my ankle and I was already feeling woozy as the gold and black snake slithered away. I knew I was a goner, Max must be at least half an hour away from me and no one else knew I was here.

All I could do was lie here and wait for the poison to slowly kill me. My only regret was yelling at the one person who was trying everything in their power to help me.

"Molly? Molly where are you? She came this way…" I knew that voice. He came to look for me?

"Max…" I groaned, begging he could hear me.

"Molly?" the voice asked, getting stronger.

"Max," I tried again. I could hear feet pounding and another voice alongside Max's.

"Is that her?" the voice had a thick Australian accent to it and sounded deep.

"Molly!" before I knew it I was being lifted into someone's lap, their head shielding the sun from my eyes. I cracked them open and was met with a pair of deep brown eyes. "Molly are you ok? What happened?" he asked hurriedly, swiping my blue fringe from my eyes before touching my burning cheek gently.

"Miss, did anything bite you?" the man asked. I nodded weakly.

"Yeah…a black and gold snake," I croaked out.

"Is that bad?" Max asked, his hand gently rubbing my shoulder. I curled into his touch, his body comforting me despite the situation. The man didn't answer for a while.

"She's going to need help right away," was all he said.

"Well let's hurry!" Max said, hauling me up and starting us at a slow run.

"Stop!" Max froze and I stumbled. "Don't get her running, it will pump the blood and poison faster around her body. You'd better carry her if you're going to be impatient." I was about to make a remark when suddenly I was hoisted up, bridal style into Max's arms.

"It's ok Molly…you're goanna be fine," he whispered to me as we started to walk. But I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness already, the snakes venom acting quicker then I thought it would.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**Review!**


	12. Jack's Shack

**Hey, here's another chapter for you :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

I sat by Molly's bed, gripping her hand tightly in mine. Jack had taken us to his town, a small community right by the ocean. His house consisted of a shack built right on the beach, just away from where the tide could get to it. Jack had given Molly his bed, me the couch in his living room and he took the porch swing outside. Apparently it was that warm here all the time.

As soon as we got here, Jack called the doctor. I hadn't left Molly's side the entire time while he was here, watching him give her a shot, some pain medication and a sedative to help her sleep. Now I was just sitting here, holding her hand. I had lost count of the hours I had just been sitting here.

"I'm sorry Molly," I whispered to her sleeping form. "I'm sorry for calling you useless. You were right, I was being stupid. Without you I'd probably be dead, or powerless…or both. If you pull through this I promise to listen to you more, you'll call the shots and everything. I'm so sorry." there was no answer.

With a sigh I stood up, deciding she would need quiet to rest. I walked outside the shack and sat on the porch swing, staring at the ocean. The breeze fluttered through the shirt Jack leant me, the buttons open as it was way to hot here for comfort.

I never thought one girl would get me this worried over her.

"You know a speech like that deserves a least a tear at the end," I jumped at the voice, looking up to see Molly smirking down at me.

"Molly!" I cried, jumping up and crushing her in a hug. She let out a surprised giggle as her arms encircled my shoulders.

"Whoa, looks like someone was worried about me," she said through her giggles. I gave her an extra squeeze before letting go.

"I'm so sorry Molly. I-"

"Save it," she said, stepping out of the hug. "I heard the first speech," she said with a smile. I smiled down at her before grabbing her hand.

"Come on, the water looks great," I said, pulling her with me while already shrugging out of my shirt.

"Max no, I'm still tired," she moaned but I just ignored her. When she started to pull away from me I lifted her into my arms again before running into the water. "Max!" she shrieked/laughed as a wave crashed over us. I dropped her in the water as I fell over, laughing before another wave crashed over my head.

We continued to fool around in the water, dunking each others heads, getting into splash wars. At one point Molly climbed on my shoulders as a particularly large wave came up to us. I held her legs tightly as it crashed over us, sending us spinning. When I resurfaced Molly was next to me, laughing merrily.

I paused, staring at her. Her hair dripping wet and clinging to her face while her green eyes shone with life. I felt frozen, captured by her beauty. Without thinking my arm went around her waist, pulling her to me.

"Max?" she said warily.

"Molly," I said back, taking a deep breath. "With everything that's happened to us so far, and what's probably to come, I just want to say that you're really important to me. If you died…I wouldn't know…I…" Molly gently touched my face, bringing my eyes back to hers.

"It's ok Max," she said softly. "I'm fine…I…" she trailed off as her fingers lightly traced my chin, looking almost lost in her actions. This was it, another perfect moment. It couldn't possible get ruined this time. She even looked like she wanted me to kiss her this time. As I slowly inched closer to Molly, her eyes closed while her hand cupped my chin, pulling me in closer.

Three inches between us.

Two inches.

One inch. I could feel her breath on my face, my wet skin prickling.

"Well it looks like the little Sheila's all better!" a voice called. Molly and I sprang apart, me turning to Jack.

"Yeah, thanks man!" I called rather irritably, striding out of the water and grabbing my shirt all the while keeping my back to Molly. I wouldn't let her see the disappointment on my face. As we reached the shack, Jack threw me a towel. I handed it to Molly. "Here, dry off," I mumbled as I walked inside, still dripping.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jack asked me as I sat on the couch. I shook my head.

"Nah, it probably would have ended up like last time," I said.

"Last time?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Don't ask," I said just as Molly walked back in.

"Uhh do you have any spare clothes mister…"

"Jack and of course darling. Let me see what Katy left," he said, getting up and heading into his room. I kept my eyes on the floor until he came back. "Here ya go," he said.

I heard a door close and looked up. Molly was gone. "Mate, you got it bad." I looked up to see Jack smiling down at me. I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." before he could reply I stood up. "Now can you help us or not?" I asked firmly. Jack nodded.

"Sure," he said, sounding a little hurt. "I did some research on what ya asked while you were worrying over ya girlfriend and it turns out there's a circus ship leaving tonight that's headed for Kenya. It's not as close to the states as ya liked but it's the best I got that leaves either tonight or tomorrow." I nodded.

"Thanks Jack. Can we get a ride?" I asked.

"I'll go talk to the ringmaster after his show tonight. I saw it last night and talked to the ringmaster so I'm sure he'll see me again," he said. I smiled up at him.

"You have no idea how much Molly and I appreciate this," I said.

"Appreciate what?" I turned to Molly's voice and felt my mouth go dry. She was wearing a bikini top and a pair of short board shorts, covered by a white cloth that was what I think is called a sarong. I couldn't tell where my eyes wanted to be more, her legs or her flat toned stomach.

"Uh…J-Jack is going to get us a ride further west on a circus ship," I stuttered out. Molly's eyes widened.

"A circus ship? That's so cool," she said. Jack smiled.

"Yes it is little darling but I gotta talk to the ring master first. You two make yourself comfortable in my room while I go," he said before heading out. I could hear his truck starting up and waited for the sounds of the motor to disappear.

Getting up, I walked outside and sat on the porch swing. I gotta clear my head. Molly and I are getting way to close and if this trip has taught me anything it's that it can get very dangerous. I can't let feelings get in the way of my better judgement, especially when Molly is concerned.

"It's a nice evening," I turned to Molly as she walked out side, a blanket around her shoulders. I nodded, scooting over as she took a seat by me on the porch swing. "And the ocean is just beautiful," she murmured as she stared out across the waves. I nodded again. "Max?" I tore my gaze from the waves to look at Molly. "Are you ok?" I gave her a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine Molly. Just tired," she sighed, curling her legs under her and leaning her back against my chest. I instantly stiffened as she lay the blanket over both of us.

"Yeah me too…" she mumbled and I watched her eyes close. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. As soon as I was sure she was asleep I lifted her up into my arms, carefully walking her back inside and into Jack's room.

I lay her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. Just as I was walking away, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Please stay?" Molly begged in a small voice. I wanted to say no, say that it would be better if she was alone to rest properly after her bite, but I couldn't say no.

"Ok," I said, pulling the covers back and slipping in beside her. Instantly Molly curled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her waist. Almost instantly she was asleep, her day having drained her completely. I sighed as I stroked her hair out of her face, earning an appreciative sigh from the sleeping beauty. "Oh boy…" I breathed. Jack was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Review!**


	13. The Circ Delesouir!

**Hey, here's another chapter for you**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as we approached the giant tent.

"No, but Jack says it could work, we just have to sell it," Max answered.

"But-" I started but Max quickly shushed me as Jack walked out through the flaps.

"So do ya know the plan?" he asked and Max nodded. I shook my head. Jack smiled down at me. "Don't worry little Sheila, just follow Max's lead." I nodded unsurely.

"Oh, ok," I mumbled. Max looked down at me and took my hand, giving it a squeeze.

I blushed, feeling tingles down my arm from his touch. _Stop it Molly! It's just Max. _Letting go of Max's hand, I stepped up to Jack and wrapped my arms around his shoulders (Even though he was pretty much four inches taller then me) and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything Jack," I said as he hugged me back.

"No problem little darling," he said. I was going to miss his thick accent.

I felt a hand grab mine and Max pulled me away from Jack. "Thank you Jack," he said, shaking Jack's hand. With a last nod Max pulled me into the tent. "Wow…" I breathed, staring at the giant inside of the tent. "It's so much bigger," I whispered.

"Yeah, but we're only looking for the ringmaster," Max whispered back, pulling me along.

We passed many different people, a lion tamer, a couple clowns and even a bearded lady. I wanted to stop and say high but Max just kept pulling me along. I could tell he was nervous so I didn't do my usual fight against him, I just let him pull me along. Finally we stopped, Max looking around in distress.

"I can't find him!" he groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," I said, rubbing his back.

"Why would it be a him?" we both jumped, turning to the voice.

Standing behind us was a tall slender woman with fiery red hair that was flowing out from under a top hat. The clothes adorning her body consisted of a long red coat that was placed over a white button shirt and a pair of dark purple leggings. Finally her feet were covered with knee high black boots.

I couldn't speak and it looked like Max was having the same problem, his mouth hanging open like his jaw had been un-hinged.

"Well?" the woman asked again. This seemed to break Max from his daze.

"Uh…J-Jack said there was a position open for some help on the boat," he stuttered.

"Ah, so you're the two hard working kids that need a lift," the woman said with a smile. We both nodded.

"Yeah, we've been working on ships for a few months now," Max said without missing a beat. The woman arched an eyebrow and I shrunk back.

"Why? Shouldn't you kids be in school?" she asked. Both me and Max paused, not expecting that. Quickly Max took my hand.

"We were in school where we met. We fell in love but our parents didn't approve of the relationship so we ran away to see a world that would accept us," he said all in one breath. My eyes widened and I stared at him, as did the woman.

"Really?" I held my breath as she stared down at us, Max stared back, still clutching my now trembling hand. "Well the circus accepts everyone, welcome aboard!" she said with a wave of her hat. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. "My name is Ramona and welcome…to the Circ Delesouir!" she exclaimed with another theatrical wave of her hat.

* * *

><p>After the ship had been packed, Max and I having to help, we were shown to where we would be sleeping. It was a small cabin with a single bed. As soon as we saw this, Max opted for me to take the bed. He can be such a gentleman sometimes…others he's a imbecilic moron who manages to get us halfway around the world.<p>

Once settled we headed up on deck. I broke away from Max's side to stand by the side. The boat was already off, sailing across the ocean towards…Max never actually specified on that. Turning away from the side, I found Max sitting among some crates with the other circus hands, chatting about whatever random thing Max could think of.

I paused my walk, watching Max be Max. I smiled at the way he would laugh at one of the circus hands jokes, or the way he would run his hand through his soft brown hair, his brown eyes alive with warmth.

"Hey Molly!" I was broken from my daze by Max waving me over. I smiled, fighting the blush that threatened to take over my cheeks as I walked over to the guys. "Molly, this is Jake, Matt and Harry," he said, introducing me to the three men. They all gave me a small wave, Jake giving me a toothy smile.

"Hello young lady," Jake said. I smiled at him. He seemed nice. "Max was just telling us about your trip so far." I nodded, smiling still.

"Yeah, it's been a wild ride," I said. The others nodded in agreement while Max looked to the floor.

"I'll bet, that snake bite must have been real scary," Harry said, shaking his head. I nodded again.

"It was, I'm just glad Max came and found me when he did," I said, looking over at him. His head was still down, staring at the floor. Matt patted him on the back.

"Hey cheer up mate. It's all behind you now. Once we get to Kenya I'm sure those Russian guys won't be able to find you," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

Wait! Kenya! That's where we were going? I'll have to ask Max about it later. Speaking of Max, when he still didn't look up, I went and sat next to him on the crate, taking his hand in mine.

"Are you ok Max?" I asked. He finally looked up and I could see the amount of distress in his tired brown eyes.

We both stayed silent, just staring at each other while silently communicating. Finally Jake broke the silence.

"Hey, don't feel bad buddy. It would be hard on anyone to watch the person they love suffer." I nearly forgot our cover story, but quickly caught myself before I denied it. Max nodded.

"It was the most painful thing I ever had to watch," he said in the most serious voice I had ever heard, staring into my eyes. I was captivated by his eyes, getting lost.

"Maybe we should give these two some privacy?" Matt suggested as the others got up. I broke my eyes from Max's, watching the guys leave.

I ducked my head, determined not to look back at Max. _You can't let it get to you Molly. It's for the best and you know it! _I mentally scolded myself. I'm not going to lie, Max was cute, handsome even, and he was sweet, kind and one of the bravest people I had ever met…but I couldn't let those traits take over my better judgement. Max and I couldn't be together, not when what I was could get in the way.

But for now I could at least enjoy Max's company. We sat and talked on the deck for a few hours watching as the sun started to leave the sky.

"Come on lads, lets do a sunset concert," Max and I both turned to the heavy British accented voice, watching as a bunch of guys piled onto the deck on the other side of the deck with instruments. There were two violinists, a flautist, clarinettist, some trumpeters, a saxophonist, a guy hauling on some drums (Not assembled in a kit, just the drums) a guy dragging on a big double bass and even two guys pushing up a piano.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Max, who shrugged.

"I guess the circus has it's own band," he said, watching as the men set up. One man, who had dark brown skin and was tending to his trumpet, looked up and spotted us.

"Well hello there children," he said in a thick southern accent. My eyebrows shot up as he waved us over.

"Uhh hi," I said timidly as Max and I approached them.

"Hello children, we're the Circ Delesouir band, made up of musicians from all over the world," the trumpeter said and I smiled.

"That explains that," I mumbled to Max.

"So you guys know pretty much every song there is?" he asked. The British one who spoke first shrugged.

"Well that depends," he said. Max smiled.

"Do you know Down In New Orleans?" he asked. The trumpeter grinned.

"Well I should hope so or my name isn't Ray 'Swing King' Jackson," he laughed. With a nod to the other members of the band, Ray lifted the trumpet to his lips while the Piano intro started up.

In the South Land there's a city  
>Way down on the river<br>Where the women are very pretty  
>And all the men deliver<p>

Max grinned at me as he took my hand, spinning me into him then back out. "Max no, I can't dance," I mumbled. He just shook his head, continuing to dance with me. I sighed as I let him control me.

They got music  
>It's always playin'<br>Start in the day time, go all through the night

When you hear that music playin'  
>Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright<p>

Grab somebody, come on down  
>Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town<br>Oh there's some sweetness goin' 'round  
>Catch it down in New Orleans<p>

Ok I'll admit, dancing with Max is fun. Amazingly fun actually. I was laughing with him as he continued to spin me.

We got magic, good and bad  
>Make you happy or make you real sad<br>Get everything you want, lose what you had  
>Down here in New Orleans<p>

Hey partner, don't be shy  
>Come on down here and give us a try<br>You wanna do some livin' before you die  
>Do it down in New Orleans<p>

Stately homes and mansions  
>Of the Sugar Barons and the Cotton Kings<br>Rich people, old people, all got dreams  
>Dreams do come true in New Orleans<p>

I panted, smiling up at Max. That was…fun, despite my lack of dancing skills. Max was smiling as well, panting heavily.

"Any other requests?" the British man asked. I nodded, looking away from Max.

"How about Blow, Gabriel, Blow?" the saxophonist grinned while the other musicians murmured excitedly.

"Oh hell yes!" he cried. "Mona, get up here! The little girl suggested your song!" I felt a cold feeling spread through my stomach as I heard the sound of Ramona's boots hitting the steps. As she emerged up onto the deck I took a couple steps back.

"So you suggested my song?" she asked. I nodded slowly and she smiled. "Well then, Ray?" Ray grinned as he signalled for the others to start.

[Ramona]  
>Brothers and sisters, we are here tonight to fight the devil...<br>Do you hear that playin'?

Other people started coming up on deck, all smiling as they listened to Ray and Ramona play and sing.

[Band]  
>Yes, we hear that playin'!<p>

Max looked at me confusedly. "Just wait," I said, taking his hands.

[Ramona]  
>Do you know who's playin'?<p>

[Band]  
>No, who is that playin'?<p>

[Ramona]  
>Well, it's Gabriel, Gabriel playin'!<br>Gabriel, Gabriel sayin'  
>"Will you be ready to go<br>When I blow my horn?"

Oh, blow, Gabriel, blow,  
>Go on and blow, Gabriel, blow!<br>I've been a sinner, I've been a scamp,  
>But now I'm willin' to trim my lamp,<br>So blow, Gabriel, blow!

I started to move with Max, letting him get the beat of the song as it slowly started to speed up.

Oh, I was low, Gabriel, low,  
>Mighty low, Gabriel, low.<br>But now since I have seen the light,  
>I'm good by day and I'm good by night,<br>So blow, Gabriel, blow!

Once I was headed for hell,  
>Once I was headed for hell;<br>But when I got to Satan's door  
>I heard you blowin' on your horn once more,<br>So I said, "Satan, farewell!"

And now I'm all ready to fly,  
>Yes, to fly higher and higher!<br>'Cause I've gone through brimstone  
>And I've been through the fire,<br>And I purged my soul  
>And my heart too,<br>So climb up the mountaintop  
>And start to blow, Gabriel, blow<p>

[Band]  
>Come on and blow, Gabriel, blow!<p>

[Ramona]  
>I want to join your happy band<br>And play all day in the Promised Land.  
>So blow, Gabriel, blow!<p>

Come on you scamps, get up you sinners!  
>You're all too full of expensive dinners.<br>Stand up on your lazy feet and sing!

[Ramona and Band]  
>Blow, Gabriel, blow, (Blow, Gabriel!)<br>Go on and blow, Gabriel, blow. (Blow, Gabriel!)  
>I've been a sinner, I've been a scamp,<br>But now I'm willin' to trim my lamp,  
>So blow, Gabriel, blow.<p>

I was low, Gabriel, low, (Low, Gabriel!)  
>Mighty low, Gabriel, low.<br>But now since that I have seen the light  
>I'm good by day and I'm good by night<br>So blow, Gabriel, blow.

I knew what was coming now, the long musical section that slowed down. I danced the fast part easily but once it slowed down I didn't know what to do. Max's head tilted, listening to the music. Slowly his arm slipped around my waist, pulling me to him as the music turned low and sultry.

We moved together easily, our bodies in sync until the music started to speed up again.

[Ramona]  
>Once I was headed for hell,<br>Once I was headed for hell;  
>But when I got to Satan's door<br>I heard you blowin' on your horn once more,  
>So I said, "Satan, farewell!"<p>

And now I'm all ready to fly,  
>Yes, to fly higher and higher!<br>'Cause I've gone through brimstone  
>And I've been through the fire,<br>And I purged my soul  
>And my heart too,<br>So climb up the mountaintop  
>And start to blow, Gabriel, blow<p>

[Band]  
>Go on and blow, Gabriel, blow!<p>

[Ramona]  
>I want to join your happy band<br>And play all day in the Promised Land.  
>So blow, Gabriel!<p>

[Band]  
>Go on and...<br>Blow, Gabriel, blow  
>Blow, Gabriel, blow<br>Blow, Gabriel, blow  
>I wanna join your happy band<br>And play all day in the Promised Land,  
>So blow, Gabriel, blow, Gabriel, blow, Gabriel, blow!<p>

I stared up at Max, not expecting him to dip me at the end of the song. "Wow…" I breathed for what could be the tenth time that day. He nodded.

"I know," he whispered, pulling me up.

"I think it's time we slow things down," the British man said. Ramona nodded and smiled at the song the band started playing.

I recognised this song instantly, watching as Max bowed to me in an old fashioned manner.

"I'm guessing you know the song too?" I said. He smiled.

"May I have this waltz?" he asked, holding his hand out. I blushed as I took it, letting his arms circle my waist again.

[Ray]  
>It's one-two-three and suddenly<br>I see it at a glance -

She's radiant  
>And confident and born to take this chance.<p>

I taught her well.  
>I planned it all!<br>I just forgot...  
>Romance!<p>

Ray, how could you do this?  
>How will we get through this?<br>I never should have let them dance!

The musical outro wasn't long enough, Max and I gliding to the music as it slowly died down. It was just us, out in the sunset on this boat. I stared up at Max, watching as he held my body close to his. "Maybe we should…" he trailed off as his eyes became half lidded.

"Yeah…" I tried to say but my eyes closing and me leaning up caused me to trail off. I waited for Max to kiss me, wanting it more then I had ever wanted anything.

_Stop! You know the consequences! Max could di-_I stopped listening to my brain as I felt Max's hand cup my cheek.

"Dinner is on! Come and get it!" Max and I broke apart at the shout from down below.

"We should…go," Max mumbled, walking past me before dashing down the stairs. I sighed, watching him leave. I noticed Ramona and the band watching me.

"Don't worry honey, you'll have another chance," Ray said. I shook my head as I walked past them.

"I've already had three," I mumbled as I searched for the dining cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit of a tease I know but this is just a fluff chapter. Hope you liked it. <strong>

**Review!**


	14. A Night On The Ship

**Sorry it's been a while but here's a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

I could hear the laughing before I found the dinner cabin. Walking inside was like walking into a pirate quarter. Everyone was sitting around, either on crates, piles of rope and even the floor. There was a large table in the centre of the room that seated about three quarters of the people.

Max was sitting among a big pile of ropes, using them like an armchair with a plate of half eaten food sitting on the floor next to him. Even though I felt awkward around Max, I walked over and sat next to him on the ropes, keeping in his makeshift chair. He scooted over to make room for me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. At first I was confused but Max leaned over, his lips brushing my ear.

"We have to keep up our cover," he whispered, his breath causing me to shiver. He pulled back enough to look in my eyes and I nodded. He gave a small nod back before pulling back, leaning backwards against the ropes. I curled a little more into his side, using his chest as a pillow.

I was tired and all but ready to fall asleep. "You need to eat something," I opened my eyes to see Max holding up his plate. "They had run out of plates in the kitchen so I got double my portion. Here," he said, pushing the plate onto my lap. I groaned, nuzzling my face against his chest.

"I'll eat later…let me sleep…" I groaned, just wanting to sleep. I heard and felt Max sigh before his hand was under my chin, lifting it up. I opened my eyes to see Max holding the fork in front of my face, the beef chillie dripping onto the plate.

"Open," he instructed. I did as he said and he fed me the chillie. It tasted nice, smoky with a hint of zing from the tomatoes. This ship had a good cook.

Max kept feeding me, seeing as I never bothered to take the fork and feed myself. I was actually enjoying Max taking care of me for a change. Damn, I'm going soft. Oh well nothing wrong with a little pampering right?

When the chillie was all gone Max even wiped my mouth, making sure to make it look cute by adding a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

"You're so cute," he mumbled, loud enough for the others to hear. I managed a small giggle before burying my head back in his chest, his arms wrapping tighter around me.

"You two are just the cutest," I lifted my head to smile at one of the acrobats, a small, slim girl named Tess.

"Thanks," I said while Max placed his chin on top of my head.

"So how did two young lovebirds like you two meet?" Ray asked, polishing his trumpet.

Max and I glanced at each other, both having no idea what to say. Well I had an idea.

"We met in our last year of middle school. We were friends for a whole year where we helped each other with everything." Max nodded along with my story.

"Yeah, she even tutored me in…all my subjects so that I could get into high school," Max said, looking a little sheepish. The others laughed so I patted his cheek, kissing it gently. It actually felt pretty natural to act like this around Max, but then again I am acting.

"Don't worry, my baby passed so we could be together in high school…" I trailed off as I remembered him leaving and then forgetting about me when he got back. I shifted away from him slightly, somehow feeling even more hurt at this fact then I did back in the plane. Max looked down at me, his brown eyes soft.

"But I got into an accident during the summer that left us separated for a year," a round of gasps went around the table, everyone leaning in as Max continued to speak. "When I got back this year I didn't remember anything about Molly or what we did. But Molly promised to stay with me and after some coaxing I managed to regain some of my memories," I looked up at Max but the look in his eyes told me he was lying, he still barely remembered our year. "When I finally got the courage to tell Molly how I felt about her, and Molly told me she felt the same way, I told my parents." Max paused, looking down at me. It was my turn now to finish the story.

"Let's just say they didn't approve of our relationship, saying I was no good for Max," some confused looks crossed among the group. "But Max and I were stubborn and it was Max who suggested we run away," I said, snuggling more into Max's side as I started to get sleepy again.

"How did you convince her to go with you?" Tess asked, her eyes wide with wonder. I looked up at Max, who looked to be thinking hard.

"By telling her that I had always loved her, ever since we were kids and that I felt so lucky to be able to fall in love with her all over again. I want to spend every second of every minute with her, and if my parents don't like it, then nothing is going to stop me from being with her," he said, staring into my eyes the whole time.

I was speechless, staring into his dark brown eyes that were filled with…sincerity? Maybe…but it seemed stronger then that.

"Oh my goodness…that's so romantic," Tess gushed in her Savannah accent, sounding like a woman from the 1930's. Some of the others nodded, some of the girls having tears in their eyes. Ray was the first to speak.

"Yeah, nothing can spur on a person like love. For me, it's all in the kiss," he said, wrapping an arm around Tess's shoulders. My eyebrows went up as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"Did you see that coming?" I whispered to Max. He shook his head, unable to ear his eyes away from the two.

"Not really, though the accents suggest they're from the same area," he whispered back as Ray and Tess separated with an audible smack. They turned back to us.

"Well? What about you?" Ray's question took me back a bit.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What about your kiss?" Tess asked. Max and I glanced at each other again. That hadn't gone so well, but we couldn't let them know that.

"Uh…our kiss is…umm…" I was having trouble putting an experience I hadn't had into words. Max was glaring at the ground .

"Well?" Ray asked.

Before I could respond, I felt a hand grab my face and turn it so that I as looking back into Max's soft brown eyes. He pulled me close so that our noses and foreheads were pressed softly together.

"Sorry…just go with it," he whispered and before I could respond he closed the space between us and pressed our lips together. I tensed, waiting for my powers to kick in and for Max to pull away with the same confused look on his face.

But this was different. Max didn't pull away. In fact he pulled me closer, the hand on my cheek massaging my skin softly as his lips worked against my own. At first I tried to push my powers, trying to fend Max off. It seemed to work as he slowly started to pull back, but then he pushed back, his tongue poking at my bottom lip. I let everything go and opened my mouth, letting him inside.

The moment I let go of my hold over him, Max seemed to come alive and took complete control. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't kind of hot. He explored my mouth, as if committing everything to memory before he slowly started to trail down towards my neck. He just managed to take one small bite on my neck before a hoot made us jump apart.

"Wow," Ray laughed as Max's face instantly lit up in a blush. "Your generation really is getting-"

"Ray!" Tess snapped, hitting him on the chest. He laughed some more. Max awkwardly stood up.

"I-I think I'm goanna turn in," he mumbled before rushing out the room. I watched him, my hand running along the back of my neck and touching the mark Max had made. I sighed, leaning back against the ropes.

After dinner I returned to my cabin. Max was already asleep on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him. He looked cute asleep, his mouth slightly open as he breathed evenly. Changing into the board shorts Jack gave me and taking off the shirt over my tank top, I got into the bed and curled up. Pretty much as soon as I lay down I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Molly. Molly. Come on Molly lets go." I opened my eyes and sat up. I was on a picnic blanket in a field. "Molly! Come on!" the voice said again. It was familiar, like I knew them before. <em>

"_Uh…I'm coming," I said, standing up. Once up I could see someone standing on the hill, beckoning me over. I followed them over until I reached the bottom of the hill where I froze. _

"_Mom?" I choked out, breaking out into a run. As soon as I reached her I flung myself into her arms. "Mom!" I cried into her shoulder. _

"_Shh it's alright Molly. I'm here," she whispered as she rubbed my back. _

"_Why did you go?" I sobbed. Instead of answering she pulled out of our embrace and began to walk to the other side of the hill, towards a cliff. "Mom?" I choked as she got closer to the cliff. She stopped at the edge, glancing over her shoulder to look me right in eyes. _

"_There's someone out there who will be able to handle your voice honey…it just wasn't me," she said before looking out across the cliff. _

"_Mom no!" I cried as she stepped off the cliff. I ran after her, stopping at the cliff in time to see her disappear into the water. "I'll save you!" I screamed, ready to jump after her. _

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

The rocking of the ship made my stomach lurch as I sat up, moaning groggily. I looked around with bleary eyes.

"Molly?" I asked. She wasn't in her bed. I was up in an instant, looking towards the opened door. Walking out, I searched around the hold, wondering where she could have gone.

"Mom?" my head whipped towards the stairs to the deck as I passed them, catching the voice over the thundering rain.

"Molly? Is that you?" I asked, placing a foot on the already drenched step.

"Mom!" that was definitely her voice. I ran up the steps, slipping on the wet wood a couple times before emerging onto the deck. I was soaked as soon as I was up, having to narrow my eyes against the harsh wind.

"MOLLY!" I yelled over the winds. I couldn't see her and staying upright was proving to be a bit of a challenge. "MOLLY!" I yelled again.

"Mom no!" this time I was able to pin-point where the voice was coming from. Turning around, I spotted a shape standing on the railing of the ship, looking ready to jump.

"MOLLY!" I screamed, running over to her. I grabbed her around the waist and yanked backwards.

"NO! let me go! I can save her!" she screamed, struggling in my arms as I pulled her back onto the deck.

"Molly wake up! Wake up!" I yelled, shaking her while she pounded her fists against my chest. With a gasp her eyes snapped open.

"Max?" she whispered and I nodded. She flung her arms around me, clinging to me tightly. "I saw her. She said it was my fault," she sobbed into my chest. I held to me tightly, not caring about the rain anymore.

"Shh, it's ok Molly. Everything is going to be fine. I promise," I whispered to her as I stroked her hair. Once she stopped sobbing I pulled her with me, taking her back to the cabin.

Once inside I placed her still shaking form on the bed then went to my bag. I rummaged around until I came upon a spare change of clothes. "Here," I said, handing her the white shirt and pair of shorts Jack had given me. "Put those on," I ordered. Slowly Molly took the clothes and began to change. I quickly averted my eyes, not expecting her to change in front of me. She must really be in shock.

"I'm done," she mumbled. I turned to her to see her standing there, shivering.

"Come on, lets warm you up," I said, sitting down next to her and pulling the blanket around her.

"What about you?" she asked, taking in my soaked clothing. I had no other clothes to change into, having given them to Molly.

"I'll be alright," I said but she shook her head.

"You at least need to take those off. You could get sick," she said with a light blush on her cheeks. Before I could respond to that, Molly had the bottom of my shirt in her hands and was pulling it over my head. The cloth clung to my skin but she managed to get it over my head. I instantly shivered from the cold air. "Now your jeans," she instructed. I blushed brightly, hesitating slightly. "Wait…you are wearing underwear right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, boxers," I mumbled. She nodded, looking at me expectantly. I sighed, knowing that arguing with her would be pointless.

When the jeans were off I was pulled over to the bed, Molly wrapping the blanket around both of us.

"We need to keep warm and sharing what's left of our body heat will help," she mumbled, tucking her head into my shoulder. I nodded.

"Do you wanna lie down?" I asked and I felt her nod.

As soon as we were settled I felt Molly relax a bit, curling her body against mine. I could feel her skin against mine, the sensations it was sending through me having certain reactions on my lower regions. _'Baseball! Baseball! Uhh…school work!…Dad when he's working out! Ahhh that did it.' _With these thoughts running through my mind I managed to settle down and catch a few hours sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**Review! **


	15. Persuading Max

**Thank you for all your patients and your reviews. Here is your reward!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

"You tell him."

"No you, I did it last time."

The men continued to argue as the neared Vladimir's study. Finally Uri stepped forwards.

"I'll tell the boss," he grumbled, raising his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." Uri gulped as he opened the door, the other men following but keeping close to the door as it shut behind them. "Vat is it Uri?" Vladimir growled.

"I'm afraid the spell failed to complete its mission sir. The boy stopped her from jumping," Uri said, trying to refrain from looking timid. Vladimir's expression darkened. "B-But I have some good news!" he said quickly and Vladimir cocked an eyebrow. "After the two returned to their room the Dreamer stayed, observing them and we now have an idea of where they could be going…" Vladimir raised both eyebrows.

Uri gulped as he stepped forwards, placing a map with a circled island on the table in front of his boss.

"Ve believe the girl is intending to go home." Vladimir looked at the map, his eyes narrowing on the circled spot.

"Vell that is interesting," he mused, leaning back in his chair. "Clearly sending all of you to do my work for me is proving useless. I vill go myself. Uri, book us three plane tickets to Rio De Janeiro."

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

My eyes opened as footsteps bombarded my hearing from above. I groaned, not wanting to wake up just yet. I was far to comfortable. When sleep failed to come back I started to sit up. A groan came from beside me before the arm, that I hadn't noticed wrapped securely around my stomach, pulled me back down.

"Not yet Molly. You had a rough night, get some more sleep." I looked over to see Max, his arms wrapped tightly around me while his eyes stayed closed. I tried moving again but Max just held me tighter. "I mean it Molly," he said sternly.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said and he instantly let go. I giggled as I got up, smoothing out my shirt. "I'll be back sleepy," I said, smoothing his hair slightly before leaving the room.

"Hurry back," I heard him mumble before I was gone, a blush spreading across my face.

After finally finding the bathroom on this huge ship I started to make my way back to Max. People were busy rushing all over the ship, working to keep the ship running smoothly. _'Max is probably asleep, he won't know if I don't come right back' _I thought. With that in mind I headed up to the deck.

My eyes widened as I walked up the steps, watching the slim figure of Tess as she soared through the air before being caught by another acrobat, both of them swinging from the riggings.

"Wow…" I breathed, walking out and sitting on one of the crates. I watched until Tess finally climbed down, spotting me as she did. With a small smirk, she jumped from the riggings, did a couple flips and summersaults before landing with a soft thump in front of me. I clapped, smiling at her.

"Well thank you kindly, just practicing our routine," Tess said with a smile. "Would ya'll like a go?" my eyes widened.

"Me? I-I couldn't! I mean sure I took gymnastics when I was younger b-but I couldn't do something li-"

"Don't be silly darling," Tess said, cutting me off while grabbing my hand. "Just climb up there, swing and my partner Jimmy will do all the work," she said, pushing me up the riggings.

I shook as I climbed up. "Just swing…how hard could it be?" I asked as I reached the rope. Taking it in my shaking hands, I clutched it. I looked down, which was a bad idea.

"Don't look down! Just jump and swing! Let your body do the work!" Tess yelled up at me. I nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

If Max has taught me anything, it's to not think. So I jumped.

I screamed of course, who wouldn't? but the scream soon turned to a laugh as I swung up, feeling weightless.

"That's it!" I heard Tess yell. "Now when you reach the peek of the scream, let go and Jimmy will catch you!"

"Ok!" I laughed. As the rope reached it's length I dropped my grip, launching myself forwards. I could see Jimmy reaching for me and I reached out for him. At first I felt confident…but then I watched his face fall as he reached further. I reached out to, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly I realised what was wrong as his fingers just brushed mine, his reach short as I started to plummet towards the deck.

"MOLLY!" Tess cried. "Somebody get help!" she screamed across the deck as I fell. I knew there wasn't enough time for someone to get here, or for Jimmy to climb down to catch me.

I was seconds away from becoming a splat stain on the deck.

Three

Two

One

"Gotcha!" I screamed again as I suddenly stopped, halting so abruptly I'm sure I'm dead. "Didn't I tell you to come straight back?" the familiar voice was smug and deep. I slowly cracked my eyes open to see Max staring down at me, smirking but with anger in his eyes.

"Max?" I asked.

"Yes Princess?" he asked as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"I think I should go back to bed." I felt him chuckle as he carried me back to our room. I pressed my cheek against his chest, just realising now that he was shirtless. He must have come to look for me as soon as he woke up.

As soon as we reached the room Max dropped me on the bed before he started pacing. I sat up and I could see he was mad.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Molly?" he finally snapped and I flinched back.

"W-What?" I stuttered timidly. I don't think I had ever seen Max this angry before, especially at me. "Tess said I could handle it," I offered, slinking back. Max walked towards the bed, standing in front of me.

"And what if I hadn't caught you Molly?" he said sternly. I lowered my head, staring at my feet. I heard him sigh before the bed sank as he sat down in front of me. "Molly…if I've learned anything about you it's that you're a free spirit." I blushed and I heard him chuckle. "But I also know that you can't resist a challenge…which is what worries me." I looked up to see Max staring at me. "I've already told you that I care for you Molly but I can't take it if you're going to put yourself in danger constantly. We're going to be in Africa soon and from what I hear there's an airport close by where we can get a flight to Canada straight away."

My eyes widened. We couldn't go to Canada, if we did then I would never get my chance to try and get home…my real home.

"I have a better idea Max," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "How about we get off at Africa but then we take a flight to Rio?" his eyebrows shot up.

"Rio? You want us to go to Rio? As in Brazil?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah…no Molly, we're going to Canada and getting a cheap flight home from there," he said, standing up.

Desperate, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down so that he was back on the bed, a bewildered look on his face. I quickly pulled on a smirk, getting on my hands and knees as I crawled towards him.

"Oh come on Max," I drawled as I crawled over his legs. His eyes widened as I sat on his lap. "Rio is sunny and lively and filled with dance clubs. Plus we could get a plane from there to." Max gulped as I sat on his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"M-My answer is still no," he said weakly, his hands making their way along my thighs and up to my waist. It was working.

"Oh come on, there must be some way I can…persuade you," I said, a seductive tone to my voice as I leaned forwards. Max's chest was heaving against my own and I knew I was getting to him…but I needed to have him completely in my control and there was only one way to do it. It was dangerous but it could work.

I shifted on his lap and he groaned. My eyes widened as he gripped my waist tightly, holding my hips against his. I hadn't realised I could effect him this much.

"Please…stop moving," he pleaded, his voice weak and husky. I fought to keep up my act, feeling warmth pool in my stomach at the hungry look in Max's eyes. _'It's for home. It's for home' _I kept thinking.

"Can we go to Rio?" I asked as I shifted again, rolling my hips on purpose this time. His head fell onto my shoulder, him biting my skin to keep from crying out while a muffled groan rumbled against my skin. I gasped at the sensation that shot through me.

'_Who's controlling who now?' _a small voice said through the thick haze that was starting to cloud my mind. I shook my head slightly. I had to stay focused.

"N-no," Max moaned, lifting his head to look me right in the eyes.

He was challenging me. He was strong, resisting my powers for this long. I sighed, realising I would have to really bring out my force without resulting to using my most dangerous weapon. With a deep breath, I leaned in and connected our lips in what was supposed to be a short, chaste kiss.

But Max wasn't having that. His hands, that were almost bruising my hips now, flew to my face and neck, pulling me harder into the kiss. I gasped and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth, his body filled with heat. I moaned, the warmth exploding throughout my body as I clutched Max to me. He pushed me backwards until I was lying down, his body covering mine. He forced our hips together again and I don't think I have ever felt anything so amazing in all my life. I started to run my hands over his stomach and chest, feeling each muscle tighten under my fingers.

Max started to grip my shirt and I realised how much he really wanted to continue. He wanted to...wow. Did I? I mean Max and I had definitely grown closer and now that we had started this little fake-romance thing on the ship I was definitely liking the way his lips felt against mine, how his body felt against mine right now.

"Molly…" Max moaned as his mouth left mine, trailing kisses down my neck.

"Y-Yeah…Max!" I cried out as he bit my neck, definitely leaving another mark.

"You really want to go to Rio?" he asked as he started to dip towards my chest.

"Enough to start this," I breathed out, running my fingers through his hair. He stopped abruptly, lifting his head to look me in the eye. I could see the lust raging it out in his eyes, as well as feel something poking at my thigh.

Oh God how good that would feel somewhere else.

"That's the reason you're kissing me?" he asked, hurt in his voice. I sat up, forcing him back.

"Well yeah…there's no one here so we don't have to keep up our cover story and I already told you I wanted to go," I explained. Max's eyes narrowed and he stood up.

"So that's all that was to you? A chance to get me to go along with your stupid plan?" he asked/yelled at me. I stood up, facing him.

"I already told you Max! It's just a cover! It was your idea!" I yelled at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Fine! Well when we get to Africa and then Canada and then home…we just won't talk to each other and you can run away to Rio!" he snapped.

"Are you saying you won't want anything else to do with me?" I yelled, my voice cracking slightly. Max's angered expression softened slightly but he was still glaring at me.

"I-I guess it does!" he yelled.

"Fine!" I said.

"Fine!" he snapped back.

"Is everything ok in here?" Tess asked as she opened the door on us, nose to nose and glaring at each other.

"Everything's fine!" I snapped before picking up my bag and walking out of the room.

"That's right just run away from the problem!" Max yelled after me. As soon as I was out of the room I ran, my tears pouring from my eyes as I headed for the deck. When I got there I went to the railing, watching the sea to calm me down.

How could Max say those things to me? I thought he was in my power. Am I getting that weak? He should have been agreeing with me in a second flat but no…he managed to resist it. How? Did I need to start using my last resort? I couldn't do that to Max.

"Are you ok honey?" I turned around to see Tess behind me. I quickly sniffed, wiping my eyes before pulling on a smile.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, Max was just being a jerk," I said. Tess sighed.

"Well he seemed really upset when you left, something about you being a stubborn Princess?" I couldn't help but laugh at that before I remembered I was supposed to be mad at him. "So why were you two arguing?" she asked. I sighed.

"Max wants us to get a flight from Africa to Canada while I want to go to Rio." Tess's eyebrows shot up.

"Well…that's certainly a good reason," she said slowly and I chuckled. There was a moment of silence, my mind slowly kicking into gear.

"Hey Tess…how much would you say a flight to Rio is opposed to a flight to Canada?" Tess looked a little surprised.

"Uhhh…considering the space between them I would say…Rio would be about $2,000 for the both of you and Canada would be about $7,000." I nodded, opening my bag.

Inside was the remainder of all our money, Max feeling I should take care of it since he could be a little…forgetful. $10,000 was all that was left. Sighing…I took a handful, counting it. In my hand I held $6,000.

"Tess," I said and she nodded. I handed her $2,000 and she gasped. "Thanks for taking care of us…can you not tell Max what I'm about to do?" she nodded. "Thanks." and with that I threw the remaining money into the ocean.

"Get us to Canada now Max."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh Molly's thrown the money away...How will Max react when he's forced to go by her way? And what's Molly's secret? And the biggest question: Are Molly and Max in love...or is Molly just using him to get back home? Answer in your reviews...so...<strong>

**Review!**


	16. Airport Madness

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

I never went back to the room, the boat docked before I needed to. I'm glad since I didn't want to talk to Max. Not after what he had said to me.

"So I guess you guys will be heading off now?" Ray asked. Max and I nodded, Max's arm around my waist. I could feel how tense he was and could tell he was still mad but we still had to keep up our act.

"Yeah, we're goanna catch a plane to Canada," Max said, his grip on my waist tightening. He knew I wanted to make a remark.

"Well then…it's a big goodbye from all of us," Ramona said, smiling at us. I nodded, stepping out of Max's arms and into hers, hugging her tightly.

"Bye…I'm goanna miss you guys," I mumbled as I moved from Ramona to Tess. She hugged me tightly.

"Don't be mad at him honey, he only wanted what's best," she whispered in my ear as I pulled back. I had only told Tess about what had happened between me and Max (Leaving out the part where I tried to seduce him to get my way). She was very understanding and tried to help.

"I'll try," I mumbled as I pulled back. She gave me one last smile as I stepped back into Max's arms.

"Well…we'll be going now," Max said awkwardly, already pulling me towards the car services by the docks.

"Good luck with the show!" I shouted as Max got in the car.

"Good luck with your lives together!" Ray shouted, waving us on. I smiled as I got in the car after Max. As soon as we started driving my smile dropped and I turned my glare on Max.

"I still hate you," I said dryly before turning to face the front.

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

Finally things were starting to get easier, two quick plane rides and then we were home. And yet my mind was still troubled.

Molly hadn't said a word since her statement in the car on the way to the airport. She hated me? And what did the still mean? Up until our fight in the cabin earlier I thought we were getting along great.

I wanted to ask but I knew talking to her about it would only make her angrier. Well if she was going to hate me and be a baby about not getting her way then fine.

Once we reached the airport Molly and I went straight to ticket purchase. The woman there smiled at us. To be polite, I smiled back even though I really didn't feel like it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking to get the next flight to Canada?" I asked. The woman nodded, typing on her computer for a few seconds.

"Ok that will be $7,000." she said and my eyebrows shot up.

"Wow…uh ok. Molly, give me the money," I said, only to have her bag hit me full on the chest. "Thank you Molly," I groaned, opening the bag. As I sifted around I realised that there was a substantial amount gone. I pulled out what was left and counted it. "Molly…why is there only $4,000 left?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know? You were in charge of money until we got on the ship and its not like we bought anything while on board!" she snapped, avoiding my eyes. I groaned.

"Is there some inconvenience?" the woman asked, still smiling. I groaned, rubbing my eye.

"It appears that we don't have enough money for a flight to Canada. How far can $4,000 take us?" I asked. More typing before the woman looked back up.

"You can afford…two coach tickets back to Australia, two first class tickets to Kenya or two second class tickets to Rio." my eyebrows rose and I looked down at Molly.

"Well look how that turned out," I said. She shrugged.

"Your money," she said. I glared at her.

"Sir?" I looked over at the woman. "If you're not going to purchase a flight then please move along." I sighed. I noticed Molly behind me, looking bored.

"Fine. We'll take the flight to Rio," I groaned, handing her the money. She smiled as she took the money, printing up the tickets. I snatched them from her, giving her one last fake smile before I headed for the gates, Molly following on behind me.

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat by the window, glaring outside. Molly was next to me, her eyes closed as she listened to the iPod I didn't know she had been carrying with her this whole time. I was still troubled by my thoughts but, like I said earlier, I wasn't going to bother with her.<p>

Suddenly the plane jolted and Molly's eyes flew open, her hand grabbing the arm rest tightly. What she didn't grasp was the fact that I had already been holding the arm rest so she was currently squeezing the life out of my hand.

I groaned, the pain surprisingly harsh. Molly was stronger then she looked. The plane started to move more, getting ready to take off, and the pain in my hand increased. I'm glad she wasn't gripping the wrist with the bracelet around it, that would have been unbearable.

"Molly," I finally groaned, breaking the almost two hour silence between us. "Please let go."

"You let go," she mumbled back, her eyes still closed. I sighed, taking her hand in my free one, rubbing the back of it with my fingers and thumb.

"Molly, you're going to be fine. This is the first time a trip is going to be quick and easy and if something happens, I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you," I said. Even though I'm mad at her, I'm being completely serious.

I would never let anything hurt Molly.

Slowly her eyes cracked open, looking up at me fearfully. "You promise?" she mumbled. I couldn't help but smile. She had yelled at me, assaulted me (Both physically and emotionally) and used me by exploiting my growing feelings for her…and yet I still found her irresistible.

"I promise," I said, pulling her to me in a soft embrace. She instantly buried her head into the side of my neck, shielding herself from the speeding plane.

After the plane had levelled out, Molly pulled back. She hadn't said a word since my promise and it was starting to get to me. The view of the ocean could only keep my thoughts preoccupied for so long.

"I need to use the bathroom," Molly mumbled, standing up and walking away. It took all of the two minutes she was gone before I broke, standing up and heading towards the bathroom stall. I waited until she was done, opening the door to see me standing there. "Max? what are you-?" I cut her off, pushing her back into the stall before turning and locking the door. "Max what are you doing?" Molly demanded.

I stared down at her, my chest heaving slightly before I dipped my head and kissed her. She stiffened before relaxing into my hold, kissing me back. I pulled back quickly, before my mind could cloud with desire.

"How can that mean nothing to you?" I demanded. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You used me to try and get your way Molly. And you told me you hated me! How could you think I wouldn't get upset by that?" I asked.

"Why are you being so sensitive about this?" Molly demanded back.

"I just want to know where we stand so that you can't use anything against me," I said. Molly's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. You want to know? I want to be friends with you Max. But the reason I said I _still_ hated you? You forgot about everything. How can you think I wouldn't get upset about that?" she said. Well that wasn't what I was expecting. "But if you ever accuse me of trying to lie to you or seduce you again, you'll be sorry," she snapped before turning and walking out of the stall.

I sighed. I was hoping that could have gone a different way. I mean it was great that Molly and I were friends again…I think…but, after getting to kiss her and hold her and basically tell her I'm in love with her on the ship, I wish I could do that all the time.

I think I might actually be in love with her.

"Dude…" I looked up to see some spotty teenage boy staring at me. "Did you and that babe just…" he trailed off, a smirk on his face. I glared at him as I walked out. "Whoa, chill man." I ignored him, taking my seat besides Molly.

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

After getting through the terrifying plane ride, Max and I got our bags and took off through the airport. It was pretty casual; people coming or going on holiday, business men. Max and I even got to witness a couple being reunited, the classic running from across the lobby and everything.

"That's sweet," I mumbled.

"Nice to know you have a soft side," Max said back, smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, you'll never get to see it," I said and he chuckled.

"I already have princess." I wanted to hit him, but something else caught my eye.

The distinctive flash of Russian robes, accompanied by the smell, made my stomach grow cold.

"Max," I said urgently, tugging on his hand. He looked down at me. "Something's wrongs. I think Vladimir is here," I said and his head snapped up, looking around.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded. He grabbed my hand. "Come on, we'd better get moving." he started dragging me along faster.

I could see the doors coming up, soon we would be safe. I would be home. I'd be free.

"There they are!" I froze at the voice.

"What are you doing? Move!" Max yelled as we started running, him dragging me along. We burst out of the airport, Max taking us down any street he could find.

Were we going the right way? We had to get to the west side. I don't know where Max was taking us, he was just running blind. Finally he pulled us into an ally way, stopping us against the wall.

"Do…you know…where we're…going?" I panted. Max panted as he shook his head. I rolled my eyes. "Ok…well I know somewhere we can be safe," I said, getting my breath back.

"How would you know?" he asked. I glared at him.

"I just do. Follow if you want but I'm getting out of here," I said, checking before walking out of the ally.

I can't tell if Max is following me or not but I've gotta get to the west side of town, get to Corazon.

"There she is!" my head snapped up at the voice. It was Uri and one of the other goons. "Get her!" I instantly took off in a run. Te tram has to be around somewhere, I haven't been gone that long.

Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, wrenching me off my path and slamming me into the wall.

"Thought you could get away huh little von?" Uri's foul breath flooded my senses, making me gag.

"Let me go!" I demanded, struggling in his grip.

"Vere is the boy?" the other goon demanded.

"I'll never rat Max out!" I yelled, only to be met with a strike to my face. I whimpered but remained strong.

"If you vill not tell, then ve vill have to make you," he said, smiling sickly. I shut my eyes preparing for the worst. He could bring the pain all he wanted, I would never give Max up.

"Let her go!" a voice shouted before Uri and I were forced to the ground. I landed on my side, instantly kicking out at Uri. "Ow! Molly that one hit me!" I recognised the voice, my eyes snapping open.

"Max!" I cried, sitting up. There he was, sitting on Uri's back and punching the crap out of his back.

"Yeah! Don't just sit there, run!" he yelled.

"What about you?" I asked.

"You obviously know this place better then I do! You have a chance, go!" he ordered and with that I got up and started to head off but stopped when I reached the end of the ally.

I could see the tram. I knew I wasn't wrong! Corazon was within my reach. So why had I stopped? The answer was obvious.

"Not without Max," I mumbled to myself, turning around and running back down the ally.

He was fighting as best he could against the two huge Russian guys, but I could see that he needed help.

"Hey!" I shouted and all three guys looked at me.

"Molly? I said go!" he yelled.

"Not without you!" I shouted before pulling the first thing I could out of my bag and hurling it at Uri. He stumbled back as my iPod connected with his forehead, Max taking the opportunity to scramble to his feet and dash towards me.

"You know you're crazy right?" he asked as we sprinted towards the tram.

"Just keep running! It's already pulling out!" I yelled from ahead of him.

"This is the train all over again," I heard him grumble. I smirked, taking the last few steps before hurling myself from the platform. I grabbed the edge of the tram, feeling the hands of some of the passengers pull me up. I instantly turned.

"Jump Max! I'll catch you!" I yelled.

He lowered his head, putting on a final burst of speed as he leapt for the tram. I could see from here though. He wouldn't make it. He could see it to, the fear lighting up his eyes.

"NO!" I cried, leaping forwards. My hand grasped his but I was off the tram. I shut my eyes, waiting for us to hit the track.

Instead I felt hands wrap around my ankles, dragging me and Max back onto the tram. We collapsed into a panting heap on the floor, Max wrapping me tightly in his arms while the locals looking worriedly at us.

"Estamos bien," I panted and they backed off.

"Did I mention you're crazy?" Max panted from beside me. Despite everything that just happened, I couldn't help but laugh.

"And you owe me an iPod."

* * *

><p><strong>Will the love ever grow? Max seems to want it but does Molly?<strong>

**Review if you want the answer!**


	17. Initiation To Corazon

**Hey! Here's a new chapter for my loyal fans, sorry it's been so long. **

**Side note: Can my readers, if you like Austin&Ally, please check out my fic 'The Name On Everybody's Lips Is Goanna Be' It's my first Austin&Ally fic and I think it has real potential :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

I was still buzzing from nearly falling onto the tram tracks, my body on edge as I watched from my perch on the roof of the tram for any of Vladimir's men. The tram was packed so I opted to climb onto the roof and wait out the ride there.

"Max?" I looked to the side to see Molly hauling herself up onto the yellow roof beside me. I grabbed her wrists and pulled, helping her up.

"Hey Molly, what's up?" I asked once she was settled.

"We're coming close to our stop, just thought you should know," she mumbled, staring at the tracks. I nodded.

"Right, so where is our stop?" I asked, just trying to keep the conversation going before it became awkward. Molly smiled at me before looking out across the city.

The sun was setting, a pink/orange hue making Rio look like one giant sunset painting. We were passing through the suburbs, a local market slowly closing up for the night.

"We're going to an amazing place Max, filled with life and excitement, music and love," she said dreamily, closing her eyes as a warm breeze blew through our hair. I watched her, never seeing her so calm, at peace.

"It sounds amazing," I mumbled. "Does it have a name?" Molly nodded, breathing a deep sigh.

"Corazon." I nodded.

"Heart," I mumbled and Molly turned to me, a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah…how did you know?" she asked suspiciously. I smiled.

"I'm half Mexican (1) Molly, I speak Spanish almost like it was English," I said, looking out across the city.

"You've never spoken it before," she pointed out.

"Never needed to," I said simply, shrugging. Molly laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"You're a weird one Max Russo," she said.

"You're just noticing?" I replied and she laughed again. She let out a breathy sigh as she finished, her head landing on my shoulder. I blushed darkly, even though we've shared far more. This action just seemed so much more…meaningful then the rest. She was doing it voluntarily.

Draping an arm around her shoulder, I pulled her closer. She responded, snuggling against my side. These are the moments that I was starting to love, when all the excitement was dying down and our bodies just kind of…relaxed against each others.

"Max?" I looked down at Molly, her eyes closed and her blue fringe resting across her face.

"Yeah Molly?" I asked in a hushed voice, brushing her fringe away from her eyes.

"Can you…can you sing to me?" that certainly caught me off guard.

"You want me to what?" I asked in shock.

"It's just…it's nothing," she mumbled, pulling her head from my shoulder with a dark blush on her face.

"Wait Molly It's just-"

"Coming to a stop!" a voice announced cheerfully. Excited chatter emitted from the tram as it slowed to a stop.

Molly hopped down from the roof of the tram, landing neatly on the platform. I followed, watching as she walked towards the market stalls.

"Come on Max, we're close," she called, heading for the allies. I followed her, feeling uneasy. It felt like someone was watching us but every time I checked no one was there.

Soon we had left the market behind, taking turn after turn down allies.

"Molly where exactly are we going? Where is Corazon?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth I was knocked to the ground, the wind gone from my chest.

"How do you know about Corazon?" a deep, heavily accented voice yelled, the hand on the back of my neck pressing my face harder into the ground while the knee on my back dug harder into my spine.

"Ahhh! A friend told me!" I cried, being careful not to use Molly's name.

"No one outside of Rio knows about Corazon! How do you know about it!" the voice demanded again.

"I told you already!" I cried out again.

"If you don't tell us we will kill you! Don't think we won't!" my attacker yelled and I felt something cold and metal press against the skin of my neck. "Your move Gringo."

"Let him go!" my head snapped up, the skin of my neck getting cut by the knife slightly. I flinched from the pain but focused on Molly as she stood at the edge of the ally. My attacker tightened their grip on my neck.

"How are you goanna make us girly?" he laughed.

"Molly just go! They're just goanna kill us anyway!" I yelled.

"Shut up asno!" the voice yelled, a fist punching my jaw.

"Wait!" Molly demanded, coming closer. "Ramon?" the grip on my neck loosened slightly.

"Yeah how would a Gringo like you know?" he demanded, the grip tightening again.

"What Gringo do you know that was a part of Corazon and left Rio alive?" Molly asked smugly.

"Molly?"

The grip on my neck left completely and the knee on my back was taken away as a dark shape ran towards Molly.

"Leave her alone!" I demanded, running at them, only to be tackled to the ground by another shape.

"Don't hurt him, he's my friend," Molly ordered. Reluctantly, the grip on me loosened again and I scrambled up to see Molly hugging a buff dude in a white tank top and jeans, his black hair spiked randomly. The other guy was wearing jeans and an opened red shirt, showing off his toned stomach and chest.

I growled lowly, not liking the way she relaxed into the embrace so easily. She pulled out of the hug, laughing as this Ramon guy kept an arm around her waist.

"Max this is Ramon and Eddy. Ramon is the founding member of Corazon and protector of all its members and Eddy is our best enforcer," she said. Ramon nodded, giving me a cautious look while Eddy full on glared down at me.

"Yeah so you'd better have been good to our Molly," he said warningly. I gulped, only to have Molly start laughing again.

"Ramon don't scare him, we've had a tough journey," she said before a serious look appeared on her face. "Which is why I came looking for you guys once we got here." they looked down at her worriedly. "Can we stay with you? We've been running for a while and we need a safe place. I can think of a place no safer then with you guys," she said, smiling up at Ramon.

"Of course Chica, you're always welcome," he said with a grin that was a little too seductive for my liking. "But your friend here?" he said, looking over at me. I glared back. "He's not a member so he's not allowed." Molly's brow furrowed

"But Ramon…I-I can't leave him," she said, her eyes big and pleading. Ramon's stern gaze wavered slightly before he sighed.

"I guess we could do a quick test to see if he's worthy," he said, sharing a look with Eddy, who was smiling sickly. Molly looked between them before he eyes widened.

"No! Not that!" she pleaded.

"Sorry Molly but you know our rules better then anyone," he said firmly. "Eddy?" he asked.

"If the Gringo's up to it?" he said with a smirk.. I really wish someone would tell me what was going on. They all looked at me, Molly's expression considerably more worried then the others.

"Uhh…sure?" I said.

"Alright…Eddy?" Ramon asked again. Before I could blink Eddy leaped at me, his fist connecting with my stomach. I toppled over in pain, clutching my stomach.

"What the hell!" I coughed out, using one arm to keep myself up.

"It's our way of testing you Gringo," Eddy hissed as he circled me. "Now get up and fight back," he ordered.

Standing up, I faced Eddy determinedly. I'm not about to let Molly go off with these people alone. Eddy jumped at me again but I was ready this time. As his fist came at my stomach again, I grabbed his wrist and spun him with all my strength. He toppled over from the momentum, landing heavily on the ground.

I leaped on his back, punching it heavily to keep him down. I felt his foot hit the back of my head, forcing me forwards and onto the ground. Again I felt a knee dig into my spine, this time harder.

"Ahhh!" I cried out painfully.

"Give up?" Eddy laughed.

"Max just let him win!" Molly yelled fearfully. I grit my teeth, using all of my strength to push myself up. Eddy toppled from the shock and I leaped up onto my feet. Eddy scrambled up, panting heavily. I was tired to, not surprised that this Eddy guy was strong. I glanced at Molly. Her eyes were wide, tears even building in the corners as she watched us.

Eddy was watching me, waiting for me to make a move. He wasn't going to move until I did so I had to make this count. His right leg was shaking at the knee, his body completely supported by his left side. Finding my target, I dashed towards him, sliding out and striking his knee with my foot. He screamed, tumbling to the ground and holding his knee.

Grabbing his arm, I flipped him onto his front then wrenched it behind his back as hard as I could. He cried out some more as I continued to pull.

"Max!" Molly cried and I stopped. The tears were falling now, her eyes on Eddy as he lay under me with his eyes squeezed shut. Sighing, I let him go and stepped back. Eddy sat up, holding his arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, holding out my hand. He glared at me, muttering something in Spanish before standing up on his own. As I watched him go, another body slammed into mine, a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. Molly held onto me tightly, shaking. I was surprised to see her this worried.

"Max that was incredible! No ever beats Eddy!" she said. I could feel her hand on my neck and hissed when she came into contact with the cut Ramon had made. She gasped. "Your neck," she whispered.

"It's nothing," I grunted.

"I think the Gringo wins," Ramon said, smiling at me as I wrapped my arms around Molly.

"But I let him go. Doesn't that mean I loose through forfeit?" I asked. Ramon shook his head as he checked over Eddy.

"Corazon isn't all about who's the strongest. It's about protecting the ones who have know one to protect them. Compassion is a key part to," he said once he was sure Eddy was ok.

Someone is going to have to tell me what Corazon is sooner or later.

"Come on now, you two must be tired." I glared at Ramon, not enjoying the irony like he was. Molly just giggled, the arm around my waist pulling me with her as she followed Ramon and Eddy. We walked for a while, passing a marina at one point. Boats lined it, waiting to be taken out in the morning. Finally we came to the end, a bunch of boxes and crates thrown into a pile. Ramon walked over to one, covered by a blanket but stopped.

"What you're about to see is not to be repeated. Ever," he said, his voice dark as he stared at me. I nodded and he smiled, pulling back the blanket and crawling through the pipe it concealed.

Eddy followed and then Molly. I was last, crawling on my hands and knees until light came into view. As soon as I was out I sat back in awe, staring up at what lay ahead.

A boat, an old cruise ship, lay with a part of it's hull smashed open against some rocks with a sheet covering the opening. Lights lit up all the windows, flashing all colours while fast paced music blasted all around. I could see shapes dancing and laughing in the windows while others walked along the deck.

Ramon turned to us, the lights on his face highlighting the excitement in his eyes.

"Welcome to Corazon."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)-I don't know if the Russo kids are half Mexican, Spanish or Latina but I think only Mexicans have Quinceniras so I guessed. <strong>

**There you go...what's goanna go down in Corazon? Will Molly want to leave? Will Max admit what he's feeling? So many questions and there's only one way to answer them all...**

**Review!**


End file.
